


Compañeros de la clase de cuatro patas

by ELODTC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry, Courtship, Crup Trainer Draco Malfoy, Crups (Harry Potter), Dating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, H/D Pet Fair 2016, Implied Switching, Living Together, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Praise Kink, Puppies, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Top Draco Malfoy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELODTC/pseuds/ELODTC
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN]«El entrenamiento comienza en el hogar, Potter, por lo que tu nuevo Crup y yo necesitaremos quedarnos contigo durante algunas semanas, mientras te muestro cómo entrenarlo y vincularte adecuadamente con él.»El Departamento de Aurores instalará una Unidad K9 de Crups y Harry es el primero en inscribirse. Resulta que el entrenador profesional es Draco Malfoy, y él tiene que vivir con Harry como parte del programa de entrenamiento.





	Compañeros de la clase de cuatro patas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partners of the Four-Legged Variety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013277) by [carpemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid). 



> Notas de autor: ¡Un millón de agradecimientos a mi beta Ravenclawsquill por su increíble atención a los detalles y su apoyo! 
> 
> Aquí hay una foto de un [ Crup ](http://geekandsundry.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/crup_by_chermilla-d71nm58.jpg)
> 
> Para el [ Prompt #19 ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Td1Xj4ZNIqFDdQLtMpkOWEqn2hI5TEx8tEtrEU1u1U8/edit)
> 
> Los personajes de Harry Potter son de J. K. Rowling y Draco de Harry c:   
> La historia de la maravillosa carpemermaid. 
> 
> Thank you so much, my dear! <3

Draco navegó por los laberintos del Ministerio de Magia, memorizando memorandos, hasta que encontré su destino.  


La recepcionista y el cabello tupido del ministro estaba tocando con su varita, de manera eficiente, en las tres pilas organizadas de pergamino cuando Draco se acercó a su escritorio. Ella no le miró mientras leía sus credenciales, sus ojos estaban fijos en su bandeja de entrada, revisando los memos.

—Draco Malfoy. Estoy aquí para ver al ministro Shacklebolt, una petición para Draco. Tocó en su insignia de visitante del ministerio, donde se encuentra « _Draco Malfoy, Entrenador Profesional Extraordinario de Crup, muy buscado y muy ocupado»_. La recepcionista se apartó un mechón de pelo cuando lo miró. Ella hizo una canción, pero no dijo nada. Draco estaba empezando a lamentar haber perdido la composición con la voz sin cuerpo en la entrada de los visitantes.

La recepcionista, —Matilda, por lo que su gafete decía—, hizo un gesto hacia el austero sofá que estaba frente a la oficina del ministro Shacklebolt. —Él estará contigo en un momento. Toma asiento.

Draco se envió con cuidado en el sofá, cruzando un tobillo sobre su rodilla. Observar una matilda. Archivador con la otra.

Draco no había tenido la intención de convertirse en entrenador de Crup, "No había tenido interés". Se interesó por sus linajes, y estudió Cría y Entrenamiento. Dieciocho meses más tarde, cuando su madre le dijo que había recolectado suficientes de ellos, había abierto un Criadero [1] y un Centro de Entrenamiento. Sus cursos de entrenamiento en obediencia y protección se reconocen rápidamente.

Ahora, su reputación había llegado a los oídos del Ministerio. Él había recibido una carta del propio Ministro de Magia, preguntando por la creación de una Unidad K9 dentro del Departamento de Aurores. La carta estaba quemada en el bolsillo de su túnica.  

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco. El ministro Shacklebolt estaba en la puerta, sonriéndole y llamándolo a su oficina.

—Sr. Malfoy, me complace que estés aquí. Por favor, entra, entra y traía, mientras tanto, bajaba, cálida y pesada sobre el hombro de Draco—. Toma asiento.

Shacklebolt se dejó caer en su silla con un resoplido. Deslizó una pila de informes hasta el borde de su escritorio, casi tirándolos. Lo único que Draco sabía del ministro era Lo que había visto en El Profeta. No había esperado que el hombre fuera tan abierto y relajado, respondiendo a la puerta de su oficina por su cuenta. El hombre que había visto en las fotos siempre resultó estoico.

—Ministro Shacklebolt, yo…

—Kingsley, por favor —interrumpió, recostándose en su silla—. Continua

—Yo… está bien. Kingsley, señor —repitió Draco, sintiéndose mal con el ministro de Magia pidiéndole un  _Draco_  que se dirija a él por su nombre de pila—. Me complació que me contactara acerca de mis servicios de capacitación.

—Fuiste muy recomendado por un colega. Creo que entrena a tu Sabueso Albino también Kingsley, y Draco asintió—. Varios de nuestros Aurores han expresado interés en una Unidad K9, y la demanda de capacitación es la razón por la que necesitamos un entrenador profesional.

—Un equipo que no se ha beneficiado con su Departamento de Aurores, señor. Son una raza altamente entrenable, y están bien adaptados para muchas de las tareas para los que los Aurores los necesitarían tener en cuenta a Draco. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó un pequeño rollo de pergamino. Lo golpeó con su varita, ampliándolo a su tamaño original—. Él ha reunido una descripción general de lo que mis crímenes son los de hacer, con el manejo adecuado, así como un curso de capacitación recomendado.

Kingsley murmuró su aprobación y puso el pergamino sobre el escritorio. Draco se inclinó hacia delante para ver las diferentes secciones mientras que los ojos de Kingsley se deslizaban por el pergamino.

»Los crups son agudos y ágiles. Son fáciles de instalar en espacios pequeños y son excelentes rastreadores —explicó Draco—. Puedo enseñarles a detectar Magia Oscura, así como pociones ilegales.

—Excelente —sonrió Kingsley—. Veo que ha enumerado el entrenamiento para la distinción de olores. Eso es lo más impresionante.

—Sí, es cierto, señor. Tienen excelentes narices.

—El Ministerio está preparado para licenciar cada uno de nuestros Aurores con las credenciales necesarias con los Acuerdos de las Criaturas Primeras Kingsley—. Veo que también tienes entrenamiento en protección. Algunos casos llevan a nuestros aurores a los distritos muggles.

—Entreno a los perros para que salgan de su agresividad hacia los muggles, señor. Son inteligentes y pueden adaptarse a cualquier situación. También sabemos cómo reaccionar cuando están bajo fuego de hechizos —explicó Draco. Kingsley hizo otro zumbido de placer y asintió.

—¿Que tan pronto puedes empezar a configurar el programa K9? —Preguntó Kingsley.

—Cuando lo necesite puedo estar listo, señor —confirmó Draco.

—¡Maravilloso! Dile a Matilda lo que necesitarás cuando salgas. Estaremos en contacto con Kingsley. Antes de que Draco se diera cuenta, había regresado a la sala exterior y la puerta del ministro estaba cerrada de nuevo. Draco miró a su alrededor para encontrar a Matilda ya lo estaba mirando con un impaciente y expectante en su rostro.

*******

 

Una semana después, El Profeta publicó un artículo anunciando los planes del Departamento de Aurores para la Unidad de Crups. Draco había estado disfrutando de tostadas y té mientras la luz de la mañana se deslizaba por el comedor. Estaba revisando mentalmente algunos cambios en su curso de agilidad cuando su búho se abalanzó con el periódico de la mañana.

Draco dejó su té a un lado y desplegó El Profeta. Encontró el artículo en la segunda página, en la esquina inferior izquierda, las palabras enroscadas alrededor de los puntajes para el partido de los Arrows contra Puddlemere.

****

**_«DALM **[2]** LISTO PARA INSTALAR EQUIPOS DE AUROR-CRUP_ **

_El ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ha confirmado hoy su aprobación para la instalación de una unidad Auror K9. El programa buscará crear una unidad efectiva de perros y Aurores especialmente entrenados para el trabajo de casos en servicio activo. El Ministro Shacklebolt divulgó que el muy solicitado entrenador de Crup, Draco Malfoy, de 23 años, debe supervisar los cursos de capacitación y proporcionar Crups al DALM. Entre los primeros Aurores en inscribirse en la nueva unidad está el Auror Harry Potter, de 23 años, el famoso Niño que vivió._

_Para una transcripción de la entrevista a la prensa del Ministro Shacklebolt, pase a la página 7.»_

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron al leer el breve artículo. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con su primer Auror voluntario. Se preguntó si Potter sabía que Draco iba a estar a cargo del programa. Draco ni siquiera lo había visto desde los juicios. Potter había hablado por Draco y su madre, y luego se entregó a su trabajo con los Aurores. Draco estaba seguro de que Potter era la única razón por la que no había terminado en Azkaban junto con su padre.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior. Sus técnicas de entrenamiento requerían que él se acercara al dueño, así como al perro. Draco tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con Potter en los próximos meses.

Dejó el periódico a un lado y tomó un sorbo de té, contemplando todas las maneras en que esto podría salir desastrosamente mal.

*******

La mañana de la visita inicial de Potter al criadero llegó en poco tiempo. Era sólo para una breve evaluación y para permitirle conocer a los Crups, pero Draco se encontró temblando de nerviosismo. Se reprendió a sí mismo por estar tan emocionado por _Potter_. Su imaginación había volado en lo que respecta a la magnitud de este desastre; no podía dejar de idear escenarios.

—Deja de ser ridículo —murmuró Draco para sí mismo en voz baja. Seguramente Potter había crecido y madurado, igual que él. Se calmó acariciando las suaves orejas de Hyperion, uno de los Crups sentado obedientemente a sus pies. Hyperion era su favorito de la última camada de primavera de su valiosa Crup, Athena.

Cuando todas las orejas de los Crups se levantaron y miraron hacia la puerta, Draco se preparó para lo que estaba por venir. Escuchó un distante _estallido_ de Aparición y, un momento después, Potter entró caminando por la puerta, viéndose azotado por el viento y saludable en su uniforme de Auror fuera de servicio. Llenó las túnicas cortas, de color azul oscuro, de una manera que nunca podría tener como un adolescente mal nutrido. Draco tragó y se sacudió.  _Enfócate_.

Los Crups, a sus pies, se sentaron muy quietos y alertas. Varios de los cachorros estaban vibrando con el deseo de correr hacia Potter. Esta camada aún pasaba por lo básico del entrenamiento de obediencia, y algunos cachorros requerían más trabajo que otros. Potter tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos pegados a los cachorros que rodeaban a Draco. Tan pronto como llegó a ellos, cayó de rodillas, con sus pantalones vaqueros empapándose en el barro, y todos los cachorros perdieron la compostura. Gritaron, se retorcieron y saltaron con entusiasmo hacia los brazos expectantes de Potter. Su cálida y completa risa resonó en el aire fresco de la mañana. Draco abrió la boca para decirles que esperaran el permiso, pero la vista de los cachorros moviéndose felizmente a través de los brazos de Potter para lamer cualquier parte de él que pudieran alcanzar hizo que el calor se extendiera por su estómago.

Draco lo dejó pasar por unos minutos, observando en silencio mientras sus perros se caían sobre sí mismos compitiendo por la atención de Potter. Una pequeña e insidiosa parte de él estaba celosa de que adoraran a Potter tan fácilmente. Sabía que era estúpido, sabía que ellos lo adoraban igual.

Potter se dedicó a cada uno de los Crups, extendiendo sus afectos por igual sobre la manada. Malfoy tuvo que tragar y alejar la idea de lo atractivo que era Potter envuelto en cachorros, con sus ropas fuera de servicio extendidas sobre sus anchos hombros. _Merlín, ayúdame_ , pensó, mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. —Potter. —Los ojos verdes de Potter se acercaron a él, viéndose tímidos. Se puso de pie, apartando suavemente a los perros y cepilló a medias sus pantalones embarrados. Draco levantó una ceja sin impresionarse ante el gesto—. Siempre es la forma muggle contigo, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Potter se dispararon hacia él. Draco señaló las manchas de barro—. Oh, sí, bueno… estoy a punto lanzar un encantamiento de limpieza —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa fácil. Extendió la mano después de un momento de pausa. Draco lo miró fijamente—. Malfoy… Gracias por hacer esto —entrenar a los Crups— por los Aurores, realmente lo apreciamos.

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco rígidamente, dudando por un largo momento antes de estrechar la mano de Potter. Cuando retiró su mano, sus dedos hormigueaban y  su muñeca ardía donde los callosos dedos de Potter la habían rozado. Potter le dirigió otra sonrisa sin esfuerzo, como si no hubiera nada en su pasado. Draco lo miró por un momento, perdido en la forma en que los ojos de Potter se arrugaron en las esquinas cuando sonreía, antes de volver a sí mismo con una sacudida.

»Correcto, te han pedido que hagas una evaluación aquí. Ya has conocido a la camada que he seleccionado para tu unidad K9 —dijo. Potter hizo un extraño sonido de besos a los perros. Todos lo miraron con ojos de adoración y meneando las colas. Draco siempre esperó hasta que sus perros tuvieran ocho semanas de vida antes de realizar el hechizo de corte requerido que les permitiría integrarse en la sociedad muggle. Levantó un fajo de formas y una pluma de auto-entintado—. Necesitaré hacerte algunas preguntas y revisar estos formularios para evaluar tu personalidad.

—¿Evaluar la personalidad? —preguntó Potter. Se había distraído y se había agachado para revolver las orejas de los Crups más pequeños—. ¿Para qué?

—Para saber qué Crup se adapta mejor a ti. Una vez que haya realizado la evaluación, volveremos a pasar un tiempo con los Crups antes de seleccionar uno para emparejarlos —explicó Draco. Había estado alrededor de los perros durante tanto tiempo en este punto que a veces olvidaba que la mayoría de las personas no sabían las complejidades del vínculo entre un mago y su perro.

Draco dio una señal con la mano a los Crups, que se dejaron caer sobre sus vientres con las patas traseras extendidas detrás de ellos. La sonrisa encantada de Potter se extendió lentamente por su rostro; parecía un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Draco condujo a Potter hacia un jardín con una mesa y sillas en el patio. Prefería realizar sus entrevistas allí.

Draco rodeó lentamente a Potter, observando la forma en que se comportaba. No se encorvaba sobre sí mismo como lo había hecho en Hogwarts. Ahora estaba de pie en toda su altura, con su pecho ceñido con confianza. Potter observó a Draco mientras daba vueltas, sus ojos se volvían curiosos y calculadores. Por un momento Draco fue transportado de regreso a su sexto año de escuela. Sonrió

»Relájate, Potter, sólo estoy conduciendo mi evaluación inicial de tu aura. ¿Estás familiarizado con los lazos mágicos entre las personas en el mundo mágico, las deudas de vida, los votos inquebrantables y demás? —preguntó Draco. Potter asintió—. Bueno, es lo mismo con los Crups y la gente mágica. Tu núcleo mágico unirá al perro, por lo que es importante tener una idea de lo que emites naturalmente. De esa manera podré emparejarte con un perro que complementará tu magia.

Draco sacó su varita de la funda del brazo, levantándola. —Quédate quieto, sólo voy a hacer una lectura de tu firma mágica.

—Un poco personal, ¿no? —comentó Potter, todavía mirando a Draco con curiosidad. Sus orejas se habían sonrojado ligeramente.

—Es sólo un protocolo que uso —le aseguró Draco. Con un movimiento de varita, el aura mágica de Potter se arremolinó a su alrededor. Draco estudió la nube de azul que se mezclaba con las cintas naranjas y grises. Una nube brumosa y cálida abarcaba toda la masa flotante. Era algo íntimo ver el aura de otra persona, y la de Potter no decepcionaba. Draco murmuró para sí mismo y asintió. Potter se inquietó, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello. Draco se preguntó si su cabello era suave o áspero. Los dedos de su mano libre se movieron a su lado.

—¿Qué significa? —peguntó Potter, metiendo su dedo a través de un rizo naranja de niebla.

—¿No te enseñó ese viejo murciélago loco sobre auras en Adivinación? —Draco le preguntó con impaciencia. Potter se encogió de hombros mientras estudiaba la forma en que el color gris se retorcía alrededor de sus dedos extendidos—. Cada color significa algo diferente. El azul y el gris significan que eres inteligente, leal, seguro y confiable. El naranja es para el coraje, la confianza y la amistad. Y el marrón es para la tierra y el aire libre.

Potter hizo un zumbido interesado. Con una contracción de la varita de Draco los colores desaparecieron.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó.

—No en lo más mínimo —respondió Draco. Desenrolló un largo rollo de pergamino que establecía el cuestionario que había diseñado para llegar al núcleo de un cliente. Metió la mano en su bolsillo para recuperar un par de gafas de lectura. Cuando Potter abrió la boca, Draco lo miró, desafiándolo a comentar sobre ellas. La mandíbula de Potter se cerró con un clic audible. Draco se puso las gafas y miró el pergamino—. Te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas. Puedes responder con sí, no o neutral. Primera pregunta, ¿prefieres la variedad a la rutina?

—Eh, ¿sí? —respondió Potter, pero no parecía convencido. Parecía distraído por las gafas de lectura de Draco.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Draco. Potter todavía lo estaba mirando con una expresión extraña.

—Parece tonto simplificarlo a uno u otro —dijo Potter.

—Neutral, entonces. Puedes ir en cualquier dirección —dijo Draco y marcó la respuesta con su pluma de autoentintado—. ¿Te gusta ser parte de un grupo o trabajar con un equipo?

—De acuerdo. Quiero decir, sí —respondió Potter. Su atención volvió a los Crups, que esperaban pacientemente donde los habían dejado.

—¿Eres fácilmente intimidado?

—No.

—¿Te enojas fácilmente?

—Yo-er… a veces —admitió Potter tímidamente. Draco marcó la respuesta, escaneando su lista de preguntas.

—¿Tratas de seguir las reglas? Bueno, ambos sabemos cómo eras en Hogwarts. ¿Ha cambiado eso? —bromeó Draco, rozando el extremo de la pluma contra su barbilla.

Potter resopló y se encogió de hombros sin pedir disculpas. —Neutral —dijo con una cara seria. Draco le sonrió, marcando la respuesta sin mirarla.

Se abrieron paso a través de la lista de preguntas, cubriendo todo tipo de temas. Al principio, Potter respondió con bastante facilidad, pero a medida que las preguntas se dirigían hacia lo que podía interpretarse como insinuación, se volvió divertido.

—¿Te gusta lo emocionante? —preguntó Draco. Se obligó a mirar las preguntas en el pergamino y resistió la tentación de mostrarle a Potter una sonrisa coqueta, como si estuvieran juntos en un club en lugar de dos profesionales trabajando para el Ministerio de Magia.

—Sí, un poco —dijo Potter con una risa.

—¿Tienes una imaginación vívida? —Esta vez Draco se rindió ante la necesidad de mirar hacia arriba. Potter se mordió el labio y le dio a Draco una sonrisa irónica. Él asintió, y Draco pasó a la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Te haces cargo de las situaciones?

—Cuando es necesario. A veces me gusta dejar que otras personas tomen la iniciativa —dijo Potter airadamente. Draco tragó y marcó la respuesta. Intentó valientemente no pensar a qué áreas de la vida de Potter se aplicaba. Levantó la mano para ajustar sus gafas, empujándolas más hacia arriba por el puente de su nariz.

—¿Eres fácil de satisfacer? —dijo Draco, esforzándose por mantener su voz tranquila. Miró a Potter a través de sus pestañas.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas son estas? —preguntó Potter, sus cejas elevándose en lo alto de su frente. Las comisuras de sus labios se contrajeron.

—Preguntas de la prueba de personalidad estándar —respondió Draco, rechazando y marcando una respuesta sin consultar a Potter. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente. Necesitaba ser profesional.

—¿Trabajas duro? —preguntó Draco, recuperando su control.

—Me gusta pensar que sí —respondió Potter con un tono seductor en su voz. Draco se aclaró la garganta mientras sus ojos escaneaban la página en busca de otra pregunta.

—¿Te disgusta ser el centro de atención? —preguntó Draco. Potter estaba en silencio y contemplativo, sus ojos revoloteaban sobre la cara de Draco.

—Sí —respondió en voz baja. Había perdido el tono juguetón desde hacía un momento—. Nunca me gustó.

Draco sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Quería señalar con qué frecuencia había estado Potter en el papel y en el centro de atención. En cambio, se calló y le hizo la última pregunta. —¿Completas tareas con éxito?

—Sí. Er ... bueno, lo intento de todos modos —dijo Potter, rascándose la nuca y revolviendo su cabello. Una cálida oleada de atracción y  _deseo_ recorrió el estómago de Draco sin su permiso. Él frunció el ceño para sí mismo.

—Gracias, eso concluye las preguntas. Regresemos y veamos a los perros otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco hizo un gesto hacia el pasto. Draco se quitó las gafas y se las guardó. Cuando miró hacia arriba, la cabeza de Potter estaba inclinada, estudiándolo como si estuviera juzgando la diferencia de Draco con y sin sus lentes. Draco se aclaró la garganta y levantó las cejas de manera significativa. Potter sacudió la cabeza como para aclararla, viéndose avergonzado. Draco golpeó su varita dos veces contra el pergamino, que se levantó y brilló de un amarillo suave—. Esto toma unos minutos para procesar.

Tan pronto como llegaron a los Crups, Potter volvió a jugar con ellos. Draco suspiró y apartó la sensación borrosa de tener una hoguera en su pecho.

—Ah, Potter —interrumpió. Potter levantó la vista y se frotó la cara contra el hocico de uno de los cachorros—. Si bien el juego es un aspecto importante de la vida para que aprendan los Crups, debe limitarse a un mínimo entre maestro y Crup. De esa manera, el perro puede verte como su líder, en lugar de su compañero de manada —explicó Draco con firmeza.

—¿Cómo puedes resistirte a ellos? —preguntó Potter, levantando a un perrito que se retorcía y recibiendo besos entusiastas en todas partes donde el perro pudo alcanzar.

—Si quieres que esto funcione con éxito para tu equipo de Auror, entonces escucharás mi experiencia —señaló Draco, más agudamente de lo que pretendía. Potter suspiró y dejó al Crup que trotó hacia Draco y se sentó obedientemente a sus pies. Draco se inclinó para recompensar el buen comportamiento con un rasguño cariñoso detrás de las orejas del perro.

—Sin embargo, ¿no necesitan amor y afecto? —insistió Potter.

—Soy el adiestrador profesional de perros aquí, no tú —dijo Draco con arrogancia, ofendido por la constante necesidad de Potter de tener razón en todo. Potter se veía como si estuviera a punto de discutir, pero luego respiró y asintió. Draco chasqueó los dedos y todos los Crups se incorporaron a la atención, esperando una orden. Con un pliegue de sus dedos y un silbido, todos se acercaron a él. Draco recompensó a cada uno de ellos con caricias entusiastas. Potter lo miró con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos. El rubio respiró calmadamente, deseando que su profesionalismo volviera a él—. Hay un equilibrio. No quiero decir que no puedas mostrar a tu perro el afecto de un compañero.

Draco presentó a cada uno de los perros formalmente a Potter, y explicó sus nombres.

—¿Los nombras a todos por las constelaciones y los dioses griegos? —preguntó Potter con una sonrisa burlona. Draco asintió rígidamente y murmuró la palabra  _tradición_  en voz baja. Potter resopló y le lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

Draco mostró a Potter las señales manuales simples y órdenes verbales para  _sentarse_  y  _echarse_ , y luego se apartó para observar a Potter con los perros. Hyperion se sintió especialmente atraído por Potter, y parecía que la atracción era mutua; le sonrió al perro cada vez que completaba la tarea primero.

—Bien, ahora recompénsalo. Dile que ha sido un buen chico —dijo Draco.

—¿Cómo es la transición del entrenamiento de obediencia al trabajo de campo? —preguntó Potter.

—La capacitación está hecha para ser un juego para mantenerlos comprometidos. De esa manera, lo que están haciendo nunca se siente como un trabajo. Evita que se estresen. Lo verás una vez que hayamos pasado el entrenamiento de obediencia que proporciona la base para su otro entrenamiento —explicó Draco.

Al final de la reunión, Draco extendió la mano para sacudir la de Potter, y se sintió complacido cuando tomó la mano de Draco sin dudarlo. Los dedos de Potter rozaron su muñeca de nuevo, haciendo que su piel se erizase.

—Llevaré a tu Crup emparejado a tu casa la próxima semana —dijo Draco. Potter asintió y comenzó a alejarse—. El entrenamiento comienza en el hogar, Potter, por lo que tu nuevo Crup y yo necesitaremos quedarnos contigo durante algunas semanas, mientras te muestro cómo entrenarlo y vincularte adecuadamente con él.

Eso atrapó a Potter con la guardia baja. Se giró y miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Por qué no podemos entrenar aquí, o en el Departamento de Aurores?

—Mis técnicas de entrenamiento son muy íntimas, Potter. Nunca han fallado —dijo, manteniendo a Potter inmovilizado en su lugar con una mirada—. Necesitamos seguir mis técnicas para que las asociaciones de la Unidad K9 sean un éxito. Espero mucho trabajo y dedicación por tu parte, así como tu respeto por mi experiencia en el tema.

—Yo… está bien, entonces —dijo Potter, todavía desconcertado. Draco suspiró, compadeciéndose de él.

—Relájate, Potter. Estará bien. Todo es parte del período de entrenamiento y vinculación del dueño. Este perro vivirá contigo hasta que sea demasiado viejo para trabajar como tu compañero Crup —dijo Draco, buscando un tono tranquilizador. Potter parecía apaciguado.

—¿Me prestas tu pluma y un poco de pergamino, entonces? —preguntó Potter. Draco le entregó una pieza en blanco y su pluma. Potter se inclinó sobre su rodilla, apoyando el pergamino sobre su musgo cubierto de mezclilla. Garabateó una breve nota y le entregó el trozo de pergamino ligeramente arrugado a Draco.

—¿Qué es esto? —miró a la escritura apenas legible.

—Mi dirección —dijo Potter simplemente—. Está bajo un encantamiento Fidelius.

Draco entrecerró los ojos al pergamino e inclinó la cabeza.  _Harry Potter vive en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres_. Draco parpadeó lentamente, mirando a Potter.

»¿Nos vemos la próxima semana, entonces? —preguntó Potter frunciendo el ceño. Draco asintió. Potter le dio un adiós a cada uno de los perros cuando se fue.

*******

Harry estaba parado en su pasillo, nervioso e inquieto. No podía creer que Malfoy viniera a vivir con él. Inicialmente había intentado forzar su salida del arreglo de vivienda propuesto, pero Robards había silenciado sus quejas con una mirada severa. Harry había estado poniendo una cara valiente desde entonces.

Tuvo que admitir que la reunión de evaluación había ido bien. Incluso había evitado caer presa de viejos hábitos, no había lanzado ningún insulto o acusación a Malfoy. Estaba bastante seguro de que incluso coquetearon un poco incómodamente. Harry sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente sacudió delante del espejo su camiseta.

Grimmauld Place se había sentido terriblemente solo desde que Ron y Hermione se mudaron a una casa propia. Harry no estaba mucho en casa, ya que dejó que su trabajo de Auror ocupara la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero cada vez que estaba en casa estaba lleno de una sensación sombría y vacía. Siempre era peor cuando el verano llegaba a su fin. Nunca podría haber esperado llenar ese vacío con un Crup y  _Malfoy_ , de todas las personas.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo por tercera vez en cinco minutos y casi saltó de su piel cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Miró a su alrededor y deseó haber prestado un poco más de atención para enderezar la vieja y descuidada casa. El golpe en su puerta volvió a sonar, con más insistencia. Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras avanzaba para abrir la puerta.

—Malfoy, hola —dijo Harry. Malfoy estaba parado allí en su puerta con un Crup metido cuidadosamente debajo de su brazo para ocultar su segunda cola de los Muggles que pasaban. Harry tragó saliva, su garganta repentinamente se secó ante la inesperada visión de Malfoy luciendo bastante atractivo en un jersey de color marrón claro y pantalones azul oscuro. Sólo había visto a Malfoy con túnicas mágicas. Descubrió que le gustaba el cambio, pero lo tomó por sorpresa.

Malfoy miró a su alrededor y entró sin decir una palabra o esperando permiso para entrar.

»Está bien, sí, entra. ¿Debo hacerte un recorrido o te gustaría una taza de té primero? —preguntó Harry mientras se movía a un lado para dejarle sitio a Malfoy. Si Malfoy estaba ofendido por el estado de la casa, no lo hizo saber mientras entraba en silencio al vestíbulo.

—El té primero, creo —dijo Malfoy. Dejó al perro y le dio una señal con la mano. El Crup dejó caer su trasero al suelo y se sentó a prestar atención. Harry sonrió. Reconoció a Hyperion de inmediato. Le gustaba mucho ese cachorro, y estaba complacido de que Malfoy hubiera elegido emparejarlos. Malfoy sacó su varita de su manga y sacó dos cajas pequeñas de su bolsillo. Tocó cada caja y se expandieron a sus tamaños originales; eran un baúl de viaje y una jaula para perros. Harry miró la caja y se puso de pie.

—Entonces, ¿dejaré mis cosas aquí por ahora? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Um, seguro. La cocina es por aquí —dijo Harry, girándose para guiar a Malfoy por los escalones. Con un clic y un gesto de la mano de Malfoy, el Crup se tendió en el pasillo—. ¿Podré aprender algo de ese comando silencioso? —preguntó Harry.

—Ya lo veremos —respondió Malfoy con aspereza, su atención se centró en observar su entorno. Echó una ojeada a la mesa de tallados toscos y levantó una delicada ceja—. Té, por favor.

—Correcto —dijo Harry mientras saltaba hacia adelante para iluminar la estancia con su varita. Llenó el hervidor con un  _aguamenti_  murmurado y lo puso sobre la llama para hervir, antes de sacar las tazas de cerámica que Teddy había hecho para él en la escuela primaria. Escuchó a Malfoy hacer un leve sonido de burla detrás de él. Lo ignoró a favor de desenterrar el elegante té que a Hermione le gustaba beber, y olvidó sus habituales bolsitas de té.

—Veo que no estás tan desamparado como me había imaginado —comentó Malfoy mientras Harry jugueteaba con las hojas sueltas y su tetera astillada.

—Nada más que lo mejor para mi  _invitado_  —dijo Harry en un tono burlón—. Puedes estar seguro de que cuando soy sólo yo, me vuelvo un pagano y lo bebo directamente de la tetera con una bolsa de té.

Harry estaba satisfecho de escuchar el escandalizado sonido de descontento de Malfoy detrás de él mientras terminaba de servir su té. —Lo siento, no tengo vasos adecuados. ¿Podrá tu constitución aristocrática manejarlo? 

—Cállate, Potter —dijo Malfoy, aceptando la taza y sentándose cuidadosamente en la mesa. Se movió discretamente en el banco, como si estuviera probando para asegurarse de que no se derrumbaría debajo de él. Harry supuso que era sólo la educación de Malfoy lo que mantenía sus modales mayormente controlados.

Harry se sentó frente a él y convocó leche y azúcar a la mesa con su varita. Vertió un poco de leche y media cucharada de azúcar en su té, luego apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras estudiaba el proceso de preparación del té de Malfoy. Sirvió una generosa porción de leche, y lo que Harry consideró como tres cucharadas llenas de azúcar en su taza. Harry levantó una ceja y no hizo ningún comentario.

—El Auror Principal me ha dado un par de semanas de descanso para comenzar el entrenamiento K9 —dijo Harry en tono de conversación—. Y tendré que ir un poco cada día después de eso.

—Bueno. Trabajaremos en la obediencia y los conceptos básicos del vínculo esta semana. La próxima semana podemos comenzar con el marco para la capacitación especializada —dijo Malfoy—. Hice arreglos para que un asistente maneje mis otros Crups y las instalaciones durante dos semanas. Entonces tendré que pasar un tiempo con ellos.

Harry asintió en reconocimiento. Bebieron su té en un incómodo silencio, cada uno de ellos mirando al otro desde las esquinas de sus ojos cuando pensaron que el otro no estaba mirando. Había sido más fácil cuando estaban ligados a preguntas intrusivas sobre la personalidad o cuando hablaban de perros. Ahora se enfrentaban a la realidad de vivir juntos.

Cuando terminaron su té, Harry hechizó los platos mientras se levantaba, estirándose lánguidamente. Cuando se relajó de nuevo, atrapó a Malfoy apresuradamente cerrando la boca.

—Te daré el recorrido, ¿y luego podemos empezar si estás listo? —preguntó Harry, señalando vagamente hacia las escaleras. Malfoy asintió y se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, cocina —comentó Harry, agitando su brazo alrededor de la habitación. Los labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras seguía a Harry por los escalones.

—Esta casa pertenecía a los Black, ¿no? —preguntó Malfoy cuando llegaron al piso principal. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el retrato cubierto de la Sra. Black que colgaba de la pared.

—Sí, er, Sirius Black fue el último en poseerla. Él era mi padrino. Me lo dejó cuando murió —dijo Harry con firmeza, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Malfoy asintió y no empujó el asunto.

—Tengo un recuerdo de estar aquí como un niño, creo. Cuando mi madre estaba visitando a su tía Walburga. —Malfoy miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No había cabezas de elfos domésticos montados en alguna parte?

—Sí —dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca ante el recuerdo de ello—. Los bajé tan pronto como me mudé. Realmente no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer mucho más al lugar. El entrenamiento del auror fue intenso, y mi carga de trabajo me mantiene bastante ocupado. —Malfoy murmuró de manera compasiva en respuesta cuando Harry lo guió por el pasillo—. La sala de estar está por aquí. Hay muchos libros, siéntete libre de probarlos. Y hay una tele.

—Eso es un artilugio muggle, ¿verdad? ¿La tele-fisión? —Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír ante la forma en que Malfoy había estropeado la pronunciación. Harry estaba impresionado de que supiera lo que era, y mucho más que había logrado comentarlo sin desdén.

—Sí —respondió Harry. Los condujo escaleras arriba a continuación—. Hay un baño al final del pasillo. La primera puerta a la derecha por los escalones es mi dormitorio. Hay muchos otros, así que escoge el que quieras. Sin embargo, no todos están ordenados.

Mientras continuaban por el pasillo, Harry señaló varias habitaciones. —Este baño está conectado a mi habitación. Hay otro en el siguiente piso arriba. También hay una biblioteca llena en ese piso, y en la parte superior de la casa está el ático.

—Esta es una casa bastante grande para vivir solo —dijo Malfoy.

—Bueno, ahora no estoy solo, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry—. Te tengo por un tiempo como compañero de casa, y al perro. —Las orejas de Malfoy se pusieron un poco rosadas.

—¿Hay un jardín para que Hyperion corra? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Sí, está de vuelta en la planta baja. ¿Vamos a verlo? —Harry le hizo un gesto a Malfoy para que precediera el camino. Llegaron junto al baúl de viaje de Malfoy, y la jaula para perros—. ¿Para qué es eso?

—Eso es para mi ropa y efectos personales. Se llama baúl, debes estar familiarizado con el concepto. Los usamos en el internado durante varios años —dijo Malfoy secamente.

—No, me refiero a la jaula. Es del tamaño de un perro.

—Bien visto —dijo Malfoy, lanzándole a Harry una mirada extraña—. Es una caja para que Hyperion duerma por la noche y para cuando no estés en casa.

—¿No es un poco pequeño? —preguntó Harry en un tono tenso, sin querer iniciar una discusión. Tragó saliva; su garganta se sentía seca y áspera. Malfoy levantó una ceja.

—Es el tamaño correcto para un Crup. Les gusta tener una pequeña cueva para dormir por la noche. Los hace sentir seguros —explicó Malfoy—. Es una cosa de perros.

Harry asintió y trató de deshacerse de sus recuerdos de dormir en armarios y estar encerrado, sintiéndose no deseado.

Una vez que estuvieron en el jardín, Harry observó a Malfoy guiar a Hyperion por el perímetro, y al perro siguiéndolo y pisándole los talones. Lo hizo dos veces más, agitando su varita, antes de llamar al cachorro al centro del jardín.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Ese era yo sintonizando a Hyperion con tus barreras —dijo Malfoy. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron—. Demonios, relájate, Potter. No tengo acceso a tus barreras, pero el vínculo entre Hyperion y los magos con los que se encuentra me permite conectar su núcleo mágico con el que lo rodea. Es parte de cómo funciona su magia, y porqué pueden ser entrenados para detectar otras formas de magia, especialmente la Magia Oscura.

—Oh —murmuró Harry mientras se desinflaba de la perorata que había estado a punto de continuar.

—Hay una larga y orgullosa historia de mago y Crup trabajando juntos como un par  —dijo Malfoy, sonando como si estuviera recitando uno de los libros de Hermione. Su conferencia continuó, enfatizando la confianza, el equilibrio mágico y la simbiosis, pero Harry se desconectó para mirar a su nuevo Crup mientras Malfoy seguía hablando. Hyperion se sentó en atención, sus colas bifurcadas se movían en sincronía—. Y es por eso que, hasta el día de hoy, siguen siendo la opción número uno para los compañeros entrenables de magos y brujas —terminó Malfoy, sonando tan orgulloso y altivo como lo había hecho en la escuela.

Harry asintió, sin querer llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que no había escuchado la mayor parte de lo que había dicho Malfoy.

Malfoy conjuró una larga correa y se la entregó a Harry. —-Ahora, para que la obediencia y la unión funcionen, necesitarás entrenar a Hyperion con la correa. Ha estado conmigo desde que nació, por lo que me reconoce como su maestro en este momento. La correa le dice al perro que no tiene total libertad para correr, porque aún no se ha ganado tu confianza. Notarás que es bastante larga, de modo que cuando comiences a darle tu confianza, podrás darle más libertad.

Harry recortó la correa alrededor de Hyperion en dirección a Malfoy.

»Sólo vamos a trabajar en lo básico hoy, y luego terminaremos cada sesión de entrenamiento con algo de tiempo de juego para ayudar a fortalecer el vínculo —dijo Malfoy. Harry sonrió y miró a Hyperion con avidez. Nunca antes había tenido un perro, y estaba emocionado por la posibilidad de tener un amigo que no lo hiciera sentir como si estuviera reemplazando a Hedwig.

Malfoy repasó lo básico de la obediencia. Cubrió sentarse, venir, quedarse quieto, y abajo. Hyperion estaba ansioso por complacer y era rápido al dominar cada orden que Harry le daba. Había poca necesidad de corregirlo; era casi perfecto cada vez que Harry le daba una orden. Harry tuvo que concentrarse intensamente en Hyperion, por lo que se obligó a ignorar la excelente apariencia de Malfoy con su cabello ondeando al viento. El jersey de Malfoy hizo que Harry quisiera enterrar su cara en su cuello y bañarlo con besos. Malfoy, quien estaba completamente ajeno a las miradas furtivas de Harry, quedó impresionado por el progreso de Hyperion. Añadió tareas de obediencia más avanzadas, como buscar y permanecer a distancia.

—Es bastante impresionante —dijo Harry cuando Hyperion regresó con una bola en la boca. Él había recogido correctamente la bola verde en lugar de las rojas y azules que Malfoy había lanzado como señuelos.

—Es mi favorito de su camada. Los amo a todos, especialmente a su madre, Athena, pero Hyperion es un Crup muy bueno —dijo Malfoy mientras agitaba el pelaje de Hyperion con cariño. Hyperion, emocionado, meneó alegremente sus colas—. Ahora, él ha hecho bien el entrenamiento, así que ¿por qué no jugamos con una mejor recompensa?

Malfoy sacó un pequeño saco de su bolsillo e Hyperion se puso a prestar atención, prácticamente vibrando con la necesidad de obedecer. Sus ojos color chocolate fueron entrenados con un enfoque intenso en la bolsa de golosinas.

—Yo diría que está muy interesado en esa idea —dijo Harry, divertido. Malfoy le entregó la bolsa a Harry junto con un juguete de faisán relleno, que había conjurado con un movimiento llamativo de varita.

—Sí, sólo reciben golosinas cuando se portan muy bien. Parte de mi técnica es entrenarlos para que trabajen por refuerzo positivo a través de elogios para que no se echen a perder. Las golosinas son para ocasiones especiales —explicó.

Harry pasó veinte minutos arrojando el juguete de faisán, recompensando a Hyperion con una golosina y una larga caricia cada vez que regresaba.

—Buen chico, Hyperion, eres un buen chico —dijo Harry mientras le daba a Hyperion el bocadillo carnoso y le frotaba las suaves orejas.

—Bien hecho, Potter —dijo Malfoy. Harry se enderezó—. Yo diría que es bueno para el día. Deja la correa para que entienda que él tiene libertad para explorar, pero tú mantienes el control. Vayamos adentro.

Harry condujo a Hyperion al interior con un agarre suelto en la delantera, con Malfoy siguiéndolos de cerca. Se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Harry se detuvo dentro de la puerta, mirando a Malfoy pasar junto a él. Malfoy hojeó las estanterías y seleccionó un libro con un lomo encuadernado en cuero. Se acomodó en un sillón con respaldo de ala. Harry solía mirar televisión cuando no tenía trabajo que hacer. Le sorprendió lo incómodo que podrían ser las próximas semanas, compartiendo su hogar con Malfoy.

—Er, podría irme. Te doy algo de tiempo a solas —ofreció Harry con un vago gesto hacia el Floo.

—Tonterías —dijo Malfoy con un gesto de su mano. Ni siquiera levantó la vista de su libro, se colocó las gafas de lectura y se acomodó más cómodamente en el sillón—. No voy a echarte de tu propia casa.

—Correcto —dijo Harry en una exhalación. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y le indicó a Hyperion que se recostara en la cama que había comprado el fin de semana. Harry se dejó caer sin gracia sobre su abultado sofá, tratando de relajarse. No vio la mirada de soslayo que Malfoy le disparó cuando alcanzó el control remoto desde la mesa lateral.

Terminaron sentados tranquilamente juntos por varias horas. Malfoy leyó su libro, Harry miró la tele, y el Crup durmió en la cama del rincón junto a la chimenea. Por primera vez en años, Harry se dio cuenta de que su casa ya no se sentía tan vacía.

*******

La primera semana tuvo sus altibajos. Harry hizo una mueca en la primera noche cuando Malfoy llevó a Hyperion a la cama, pero el perro había entrado felizmente en la jaula. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y se disculpó.

Las cosas seguían sintiéndose incómodas cada vez que no estaban trabajando en el entrenamiento de Hyperion, pero Malfoy insistía en que Harry no tenía que salir de la casa cada vez que terminaban. En las tardes y noches, a Malfoy le gustaba leer un libro de la selección en los estantes de Harry. Harry incluso lo había encontrado en las escaleras un par de veces, donde obviamente había estado en la biblioteca si la pila de libros en sus brazos era algo para juzgar. 

Malfoy no era el compañero de casa más fácil. Su constante aullido de tener frío irritaba los nervios de Harry. Malfoy era exigente con los amuletos de regulación de la temperatura en la casa, quejándose de un escalofrío cada noche, cuando Harry estaba disfrutando del descanso después de una tarde dedicada a hornear a finales del verano y a la humedad opresiva. También había terminado tres botellas de leche y había robado las galletas de chocolate favoritas de Harry.

Harry se había despertado una mañana y había tropezado en su cuarto de baño contiguo, sólo para encontrar a Malfoy ya en la habitación llena de vapor. Envolvió apresuradamente una toalla alrededor de su culo pálido, y dejó a Harry boquiabierto ante las gotas de agua que lentamente se arrastraban por su espalda mientras se retiraba apresuradamente. Fue sólo después de que Malfoy cerró la puerta del dormitorio que había elegido frente a Harry que Harry se dio cuenta de que el imbécil ni siquiera se había disculpado. Cada vez que Malfoy se duchaba, usaba el baño de arriba. Malfoy había hecho que Harry e Hyperion corrieran sin parar por el perímetro del jardín toda la tarde de ese día, dejando a Harry jadeando y sudando, y no de una manera divertida.

*******

Malfoy se quejaba constantemente del estado del suministro de té de Harry. Después del primer día, se olvidó de su cortesía y procedió a burlarse de las bolsitas de té de Harry cada vez que las veía.

—¿Qué hay de malo en usar bolsas de té, snob? ¡Son más fáciles y más rápidos! —dijo Harry con vehemencia, sosteniendo su lata de bolsitas lejos de la mano de Malfoy. Malfoy lo tenía en la cabeza para librar a Harry de su  _ridículo e infantil suministro de té_ , y a cambio lo preparó con  _el té adecuado_  .

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué está  _mal_  con las bolsas de té? ¡El hecho de que tus hojas de té estén aplastadas juntas en  _bolsas_ , tú pagano! —Malfoy dijo con los dientes apretados. Malfoy sacó su varita, porque aparentemente iban a ir a la guerra por las bolsas de té en lugar del té adecuado.

Harry no podía creer que esto de todas las cosas fuera lo que finalmente los llevara a sus viejos hábitos. Parte de él estaba ansioso por pelearse; su sangre cantaba en sus venas y se sentía vivo. Una parte de él incluso quiso tirar a un lado su varita y enfrentar al insoportable bastardo en el suelo, tal como lo había hecho en el campo de Quidditch durante el quinto año.

—Sí, bueno, _me_   _gustan_  mis bolsas de té, ¡y no puedes tenerlas! —gritó Harry. Sostuvo la lata más y más alto en el aire, hasta que estuvo de puntillas; estaba subiendo la mitad del mostrador para alejarse de Malfoy.

Malfoy, quien estaba muy cerca de su altura, se acercó y apretó sus pechos juntos, con la mano izquierda agarrando la camiseta de Harry mientras se estiraba para agarrar con fuerza la muñeca de Harry con la derecha.

—Estoy tratando de mejorar tu estilo de vida, ¡tu idiota sin cerebro! —Malfoy se enfureció. Harry se dio cuenta repentinamente de que estaban presionados juntos, respirando ardientemente en las caras del otro. Malfoy presionó más fuerte contra él en un intento de alcanzar la lata de bolsas de té, y el deslizamiento del firme cuerpo de Malfoy hizo que la polla de Harry diera un latido de interés en sus pantalones.

Harry entró en pánico y lanzó la lata a través de la habitación, donde se estrelló ruidosamente contra la pared. Malfoy saltó hacia atrás y prácticamente se zambulló detrás de la lata. Harry cerró los ojos mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, jadeando por el torrente de adrenalina que lo recorría. Cuando Malfoy se levantó de nuevo, blandiendo la lata de té en señal de triunfo, hubo un brillo en sus ojos que hizo que el calor se extendiera por el estómago de Harry. Malfoy también estaba jadeando; su pecho estaba agitado, su delgado jersey azul estaba tenso sobre él.

—Haz lo que quieras —murmuró Harry y empujó a Malfoy, escapando del aire sofocante de la cocina. Si se quedara, podría hacer algo increíblemente estúpido, como besar al bastardo.

—Es por tu propio bien, Potter —lo llamó Malfoy, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos indecentes que se arremolinaban en la mente de Harry.

*******

—¡Potter! —La aguda voz de Malfoy sobresaltó a Harry. Le hizo perder la respuesta del participante en el programa de juegos que estaba viendo. La cabeza de Hyperion se disparó desde donde estaba acurrucado al lado de Harry. Había estado roncando un momento antes.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry, silenciando la televisión. Él acarició las orejas de Hyperion.

—Podrías explicarme, por favor, —dijo Malfoy en tono moderado y lento—, _¿por qué_   _el Crup te está abrazando en el sofá?_

—¿Qué? Oh, él se subió para dormir la siesta —dijo Harry distraídamente. Estaba ocupado frotando la barriga de Hyperion, sonriendo para sí mismo por la forma en que el perro se movía sobre su espalda mientras se estiraba para darle a Harry un mejor acceso.

—Una siesta —dijo Malfoy entre dientes.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —Harry respondió. Malfoy dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

—Potter, ¿no has prestado atención a  _algo_  de lo que te he estado enseñando?

—¡Claro que lo he hecho! Ya lo controlo sin la correa, ¿no? —dijo Harry, sentándose derecho en el sofá. Con un chasquido severo de los dedos de Malfoy, el perro saltó y se sentó lealmente a los pies del entrenador.

—Buen chico —dijo Malfoy, dando una cálida sonrisa y un toque tierno al perro. Cuando volvió a mirar a Harry, sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

—No puedes dejarlo subirse en tu sofá para  _acurrucarse_ , o en tu cama, para el caso. ¡Y no más sobras de mesa! Te vi pasarle las sobras anoche —dijo Malfoy acusadoramente. Harry se burló y se levantó.

—¿Por qué no puede el perro simplemente sentarse en el sofá de vez en cuando, o tener algunas sobras?  _No lo iba a comer_ —argumentó Harry. Malfoy se masajeó las sienes como si se estuviera protegiendo un dolor de cabeza. Se sentó pesadamente en su sillón con respaldo de alas favorito.

—Porque si le permites que se salga con la suya con un mal comportamiento, o le permites que adopte malos hábitos sin corregirlos, nunca respetará completamente su cadena de mando. Eso podría costarles la vida en el campo —dijo Malfoy rotundamente. Harry estaba seguro de que era parte de la conferencia que Malfoy había continuado dando durante el transcurso de la semana, y de repente sintió que debería haber prestado más atención. Malfoy fijó a Harry en su lugar con una mirada penetrante—. Mi trabajo es entrenarte para manejar a tu perro de la mejor manera que sé, para que puedas evitar que eso suceda.

—Oh —dijo Harry, sin saber cómo responder. No se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy tomaba su entrenamiento Crup tan en serio.

—Todo recae en lo fuerte del vínculo entre Hyperion y tú —dijo Malfoy en voz baja—. Es una asociación, al igual que tener un socio Auror.

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. Lo siento, yo… er, lo haré mejor.

*******

La segunda semana comenzó más tranquilamente después de que Malfoy había regañado a Harry como si fuera un Crup con mal comportamiento.

Malfoy había explicado que, debido a su conexión con la magia, los Crups podían aprender más rápido que los perros no mágicos, pero Harry todavía estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que Hyperion se daba cuenta. Una vez que dominaron el entrenamiento de obediencia, Malfoy guió a Harry y a Hyperion a través de técnicas más avanzadas de entrenamiento de perros y teoría mágica. Al comienzo de la semana, Malfoy dedicó bastante tiempo a enseñarle a Harry sobre el vínculo que estaba formando con su perro.

Malfoy había establecido un juego para Hyperion en el jardín para mejorar la distinción y detección de olores. Estaban usando las bolas de colores otra vez; Malfoy y Harry habían encantado cada una de ellas. La roja tenía una maldición oscura que detendría el corazón de un mago si se le tocara. Malfoy cuidadosamente levitó la bola a su posición de escondite, luego agitó su varita en un patrón complicado. Bruñidos, briznas plateadas de magia brotaron de su varita para formar un laberinto para que Hyperion navegase.

—Ahora, enfoca tu mente en Hyperion y lo que necesitas que él encuentre. Él podrá detectar que hay una maldición Oscura presente por su cuenta. Con el vínculo, debería poder anticipar el comando que das —explicó Malfoy por tercera vez. Le había mostrado a Harry cómo funcionaba, su rostro era una máscara de concentración.

Harry plantó sus pies firmemente mientras sacudía sus extremidades. Esta parte de su entrenamiento le recordó las lecciones de Oclumancia. Nunca le admitiría a Malfoy que era mucho mejor enseñándole a Harry cómo enfocar su mente de lo que Snape había sido. Harry respiró para tranquilizarse y se imaginó a su perro en su mente.

—Eso es correcto —murmuró Malfoy. Su voz se acercó a la oreja de Harry. Harry tomó otra respiración y se imaginó a Hyperion buscando la pelota maldita. Imaginó la Magia Oscura en su mente. Malfoy apoyó una mano calmada en la espalda de Harry, justo entre los omóplatos—. Concéntrate.

Harry escuchó a Hyperion resoplar por la hierba. Abrió los ojos para ver cómo el Crup buscaba un camino a través del laberinto. Malfoy había cambiado el diseño cada vez que Hyperion lo revisaba.

»Siente la conexión entre tu magia y la de él —dijo Malfoy en voz baja. Su mano estaba en la espalda de Harry, trasmitiendo su calor a través de la delgada camiseta. Cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras respiraba y exhalaba, imaginándose a sí mismo desarmando la maldición.

Hyperion gritó, sacando a Harry de su trance. Vio a Hyperion rodando en el laberinto, su señal por haber encontrado un objeto.

—¡Buen trabajo, Hyperion! —Harry llamó con una sonrisa. Volvió su sonrisa a Malfoy, cuya mano aún estaba presionada contra la espalda de Harry, y agitó su varita, ofreciéndole un regalo al Crup.

Hyperion trotó hacia ellos y Malfoy disipó la maldición Oscura. —Buen chico, Hyperion —dijo con cariño.

—Lo hiciste bien, también, Harry. Estoy muy impresionado de que estés aprendiendo esto tan rápido —murmuró Malfoy. Su cálida mano rozó hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la espalda de Harry con lentitud, como si estuviera acariciando a Harry. Era la primera vez que Malfoy usaba su nombre. Una sacudida de deseo atravesó a Harry ante los elogios de Malfoy, sobresaltándolo. Contuvo el aliento en su garganta mientras miraba a Malfoy, quien estaba sonriendo fácilmente a Harry y apretando su hombro ligeramente.

Por un breve momento Harry imaginó vívidamente a Malfoy murmurando « _buen chico»_  repetidamente contra su garganta. Tragó saliva.

*******

Hyperion se había adaptado inmediatamente a Harry, y por eso Harry estaba agradecido. Había estado disfrutando de tener un compañero otra vez. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había perdido a Hedwig que no había estado completamente seguro de que su corazón pudiera manejarlo, pero Hyperion se había abierto camino fácilmente, ganándose el afecto de Harry. 

No le dolió que Harry dejase de darle sobras y no se le hubiera permitido acurrucarse con él en el sofá. Su pelaje suave y sus ojos curiosos parecían ver a través de Harry. Se preguntó si eso era parte del vínculo del que Malfoy siempre hablaba.

Harry se tendió de espaldas en la hierba, mirando el sol de la tarde. Había sido otra mañana calurosa cuando la temporada llegaba a su fin. Estaba disfrutando acostado en su jardín con Hyperion apoyado contra su costado. Se había quitado la camiseta y se la había metido debajo de la cabeza como una almohada improvisada. Harry arrojó su brazo sobre sus ojos. El calor del sol comenzaba a hacer que su piel brillara.

—Potter, te has quedado sin leche… —La voz de Malfoy se cortó bruscamente. Harry lo miró desde debajo de la sombra de su brazo.

—Iré a Tesco's en un momento, me estoy  _uniendo_  a Hyperion en este momento —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

—Yo, ah, veo eso —dijo Malfoy. Sonaba tenso. Harry lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo- sí. No olvides la leche —masculló Malfoy. Hizo una mueca cuando chocó con el marco de la puerta cuando regresaba a la casa. Hyperion resopló en la hierba al lado de Harry.

—Vamos a dormir una siesta un poco más antes de ir a la tienda a por la leche de su majestad, ¿sí? —dijo Harry con un bostezo soñoliento. El Crup resopló de nuevo y Harry asintió—. Sí, eso es lo que pensé.

*******

Después de sólo dos semanas, Harry se había acostumbrado tanto a pasar sus días con Malfoy e Hyperion en Grimmauld Place que tenía que ajustarse para volver al trabajo en el DALM. Malfoy estaba pasando tiempo en su criadero, mientras que Harry pasaba algunas horas poniéndose al día con sus papeles. Malfoy le había prometido a Harry que podría acompañarlo a las perreras para visitar a los otros cachorros más tarde en la semana. Harry se encontró ansioso por volver a verlos, y ver a Malfoy en su elemento, rodeado por los Crups.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente su informe y trató de concentrarse en él. Había mirado su reloj de bolsillo tres veces durante la última media hora. Ni siquiera estaba programado para estar en un día completo, sin embargo, se estaba retrasando.

Cuando finalmente terminaron sus horas, escapó a Grimmauld Place con una sensación de alivio. Él sonrió cuando descubrió que Malfoy también había regresado, y les había preparado a cada uno una taza de té. Harry nunca lo admitiría en su cara después del alboroto que había hecho al respecto, pero Draco hacía el té mucho mejor de lo que Harry podía, especialmente cuando usaba el costoso té de hojas sueltas.

—Hola. ¿Esto es para mí? —preguntó Harry, recogiendo su taza favorita. Era una que Teddy había creado para él, y Malfoy se había enamorado del que combinaba, es decir, si uno inclinaba la cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos.

—Bueno, ciertamente no es para el perro —comentó Draco secamente. Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa fácil.

—Cabrón —dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Las gafas de lectura de Malfoy se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz. Los dedos de Harry se contrajeron con el deseo de empujarlos de nuevo a su posición correcta, o mejor aún, retirarlos por completo.

—¿Cómo te fue el Departamento de Aurores? ¿Salvaste algún gatito de los árboles hoy? —preguntó Malfoy sin levantar la vista de su libro. Hyperion estaba acurrucado al pie de la silla con respaldo de Malfoy. A Harry le gustó la imagen que hicieron los dos.

—No hubo gatitos hoy. Sólo una cantidad ridícula de papeleo —dijo Harry con un suspiro—. El programa de juegos inicia en una hora. ¿Quieres verlo conmigo?

Malfoy nunca sabía las respuestas relacionadas con los muggles, pero sorprendentemente era bueno en las preguntas de historia. Cuando Harry le preguntó sobre eso, Malfoy se encogió de hombros y sólo dijo que apreciaba la historia.

—Sólo si te mueves y compartes esa monstruosidad que llamas sofá —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

*******

El jueves, Harry se apresuró a cumplir con sus deberes en la oficina para asegurarse de llegar a tiempo para encontrarse con Draco en las perreras. Revisó la hora repetidamente, y sus colegas lo molestaron toda la mañana. Les enseñó dos dedos[3] cuando se fue, corriendo hacia los ascensores para escapar antes de que Robards pudiera darle más trabajo.

Cuando Harry llegó a las perreras, abrió la puerta del jardín y se apresuró por el camino. Podía escuchar los excitados gritos de los Crups y la risa de Draco resonando en el aire.

—Eres muy tonto. ¡Ve a buscar! —ordenó Draco. Harry lo observó mientras agitaba su varita y varias pelotas se lanzaban por el aire hacia el otro extremo del pasto. Todos los perros se fueron, sus cabezas se movieron mientras corrían, estirando sus largas piernas. El corazón de Harry se apoderó de la vista; por un momento, su pecho casi le dolió. El suéter de lana con un patrón intrincado de Draco estaba arrugado y su cabello colgaba frente a sus ojos. Draco se volvió y vio a Harry. Le saludó con una sonrisa y el corazón de Harry se apretó con anhelo.

Harry observó mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia Draco. Los Crups recuperaron las bolas y las dejaron caer sobre ellos para llamar la atención de Draco. Era obvio que los Crups amaban a Draco. Harry lo encontró sexy, la forma en que Draco les sonrió y como sus largos dedos rascaban cariñosamente detrás de las orejas. Le gustaba ver a Draco interactuar con los Crups, a menudo se encontraba viendo al rubio y a Hyperion en casa.

—¡Buen trabajo, todos! —dijo Draco con gusto. Levantó la vista cuando Harry finalmente los alcanzó—. Hola. Te has perdido los ejercicios de entrenamiento, pero llegas a tiempo para jugar.

—Esa es mi suerte, me encanta un buen tiempo de juego —dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica. Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron, y se giró. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar hacia abajo, a su culo.

*******

La actividad de entrenamiento del domingo involucró otra mañana en el jardín. Esta vez estaban probando las habilidades de rastreo de Hyperion. Harry escondió un premio perfumado para él en diferentes lugares alrededor del jardín. Hasta ahora, Hyperion estaba teniendo una sesión muy exitosa; sus habilidades de rastreo eran impresionantes.

Harry comenzó a pensar cómo sería cuando Hyperion estuviera listo para trabajar en el campo con él. Se había encariñado con su crup; ya sentía el amor y la confianza entre ellos. Hyperion y los otros Crups serían adiciones valiosas al Departamento de Aurores.

Hyperion ladró y guió a Harry por el camino hasta el premio oculto. Harry recompensó a Hyperion con un rasguño largo en la oreja.

—¡Buen chico, Hyperion! —Harry lo elogió.

—Vamos a almorzar —llamó Draco desde cerca de la casa. Harry e Hyperion trotaron hacia Draco. Cuando Harry le ordenó al perro que entrara, Draco asintió, complacido.

—Muy agradable. Has estado trabajando duro con él, y está dando sus frutos —felicitó Draco. Esa sensación cálida y almibarada a la que Harry se estaba acostumbrando cada vez que Draco lo elogiaba se extendía bajo en su estómago. Si Draco notó cómo su alabanza afectó a Harry, nunca lo dejó ver.

Harry siguió a Draco a la cocina y comenzó a sacar ingredientes para sándwiches. Mientras hacía el almuerzo, escuchó con media oreja mientras Draco le contaba acerca de la madre de Hyperion y su historia con ella.

—Ella fue de la primera camada que crié. Mi madre me había pedido que cuidara de sus Crups y al principio sólo era algo que debía hacer. Luego descubrí que me interesaba, así que busqué criarlos. Athena fue la más fuerte de esa primera camada, y me ha producido camadas brillantes cada dos años —explicó Draco.

—¿Por qué cada dos años? —preguntó Harry mientras colocaba sus platos en la mesa.

—Le da un descanso en el medio. Es áspero en sus pequeños cuerpos —dijo Draco mientras levantaba su sándwich. Harry lo estaba mirando, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho mientras Draco expresaba su amor por los Crups.

—Sal conmigo —Harry soltó. Draco se ahogó con su bocado. Harry se levantó de un salto y agitó su varita, murmurando el hechizo para despejar la vía aérea de Draco—. Lo siento.

—¿Discúlpame? —dijo Draco después de tragar medio vaso de agua.

—Yo, er, te invité a salir. En una cita. Cena, o… quiero decir, lo que sea. —Harry tropezó con su explicación. Se agitó con su varita, girándola entre sus dedos. El momento se prolongó hasta que la atmósfera se volvió tan incómoda como cuando Draco se había mudado por primera vez—. O no, era sólo… no sé realmente lo que era…

—Está bien.

—¿Qué? —Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido. Draco lo estaba mirando uniformemente, aunque las puntas de sus orejas estaban rosadas.

—Dije sí. Acepto tu invitación. Iré a una cita contigo —explicó Draco.

—Oh —suspiró Harry. Sus nervios se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazados por una especie de emoción vertiginosa. No se había sentido así desde que era un adolescente—. Bien.

*******

Harry había hecho mucho hincapié en el restaurante que había elegido para llevar a Draco. Personalmente, hubiera preferido un lugar como el Caldero o algún lugar Muggle, pero tenía que llevar a Draco a un lugar impresionante. Hermione lo había guiado a un pequeño y exclusivo restaurante que acababa de abrir en el distrito residencial de Chelsea. Era perfecto, y a Draco le encantaría.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como se sentaron, los nervios de Harry regresaron. La cálida mano de Draco había estado descansando entre los omóplatos de Harry a lo largo de toda su caminata desde el punto de Aparición había sido reconfortante, y lo había mantenido enfocado. Ahora que estaban sentados uno frente al otro, Harry encontró que su mente vagaba.

—¿Te gusta el tinto o el blanco? —preguntó Draco sin levantar la vista de la lista de vinos. Parecía estar completamente a gusto—. Hay un vino Goblin que no he probado aquí. Me pregunto si hacen vino tan bien como conservan el oro.

Harry hizo un sonido sin compromiso mientras jugueteaba con su servilleta. Estaba pensando en Hyperion, acurrucado en su pequeña cama de perro en su jaula. Su estómago se contrajo, preocupado por si el Crup estaba bien. No solían dejarlo solo por la noche.

—¿Crees que está bien por sí mismo? —preguntó Harry. Draco levantó la vista del menú de la cena que había estado leyendo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Draco. Las cejas de Harry se alzaron.

—Hyperion —dijo Harry rápidamente—. Nunca lo dejamos solo por mucho tiempo.

—Estará bien, Potter —dijo Draco, con un gesto de su mano. Pero los pensamientos de Harry todavía estaban fijos en su Crup. ¿Estaba bien Hyperion solo? ¿tenía miedo? ¿estaba preocupado de que Harry y Draco nunca regresaran por él?

Harry trató de concentrarse en su cita, pero su estómago seguía revuelto de preocupación.

—Debería haberle pedido a Hermione o Ron que se detuvieran y lo vigilaran. O podríamos haberlo puesto en la perrera por la noche —dijo Harry con un suspiro. Hubiera sido prudente poner a Crup en la perrera con sus hermanos y hermanas, ya que tenía la ventaja adicional de dejar Grimmauld Place vacío para el regreso de Draco y Harry. Levantó la vista y captó la mirada exasperada de Draco; él estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, sonriendo de mala gana en su menú.

—Espero que seas tan atento con tu cita como con tu crup en entrenamiento —dijo Draco bruscamente. Suspiró mientras apartaba el menú. Apenas habían estado fuera durante una hora, y Harry sabía que estaba siendo ridículo. Probablemente estaba jodiendo su cita con Draco—. Podemos ir a casa —suspiró Draco.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida. —Gracias.

Harry llamó al camarero. —Nos gustaría ordenar nuestra comida para llevar —dijo Draco. El camarero asintió y se alejó. Después de que el auror se había hecho cargo de la cuenta —y el camarero había traído su comida, empacada en recipientes para llevar— Harry se levantó y le ofreció su brazo a Draco. Agarró el brazo de Harry cuando salieron juntos y mantuvo su agarre durante toda la caminata hacia el punto de Aparición.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que este filete mignon definitivamente no está destinado a ser empaquetado como comida para llevar —dijo Draco. Harry agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de haber interrumpido su cita para ver a su Crup.

—Lo siento. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien. ¿Podemos hacer algo más después? —preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—Ya veremos —dijo Draco. Cuando llegaron al punto de aparición, Draco lo agarró con más fuerza del brazo y Harry lo acompañó hasta el porche de Grimmauld Place.

Harry se sintió aliviado al descubrir que Hyperion estaba completamente bien, sin inmutarse por su partida y rápido retorno. Se veía igual que siempre, tirado en su cajón, y ahora su única cola se meneaba perezosamente. Harry suspiró mientras se giraba hacia Draco.

—¿Me puedes dar cinco minutos? —preguntó Harry. Draco asintió y Harry sonrió—. Espera aquí, te llamaré cuando esté listo.

Harry se apresuró a entrar en la sala de estar y le disparó un encantamiento de amortiguación a la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Transfiguró la mesa de café en una mesa larga y baja y dejó su comida. Con unos pocos detalles elaborados de su varita encendió la chimenea y preparó un picnic. Esperaba que esto lo compensara por ser un idiota con respecto a Hyperion. Con un último pensamiento, Harry lanzó su varita hacia el tocadiscos, poniéndolo en un volumen bajo para el ruido de fondo.

—¡Puedes entrar! —gritó. Draco apareció en la puerta un momento después; sus ojos se posaron en el picnic que Harry había preparado y se volvió cálido y afectuoso con su sonrisa. Parecía flotar hacia Harry. Caminó tan elegantemente que era casi un suave deslizamiento. Draco miró al tocadiscos cuando lo pasó.

—Buen toque, Harry —dijo Draco en voz baja.

—¿Qué decía tu cuestionario de personalidad...? ¿qué tengo una buena imaginación? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Draco sonrió y se sentó en el suelo. Parecía sorprendido y complacido con el encantamiento amortiguador.

—Bueno, entonces apruebo tu imaginación —dijo Draco mientras les servía a cada uno un vaso de vino. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry. Brillaban maliciosamente a la luz del fuego—. Me pregunto qué más puede hacer esa imaginación.

—Quédate y podrías descubrirlo —murmuró Harry con voz ronca. El calor se encendió en los ojos de Draco. Harry sonrió con suficiencia a su plato.

Cuando ambos terminaron su comida, Harry se arrastró torpemente alrededor de la mesa para sentarse junto a Draco. Se apoyaban pesadamente el uno sobre el otro, bebiendo el resto del vino. Harry se sintió agradablemente cálido, y Draco olía bien. Se habían estado riendo de la historia de Harry sobre la primera vez que se había tropezado en el entrenamiento de Auror. Le preocupaba que fuera un fracaso, y que lo echaran.

—Sólo tú puedes pensar eso —dijo Draco, riendo—. Como si alguien pudiera alguna vez culparte de algo y echarte.

—Afortunadamente, siempre fui muy bueno para salir de la amenaza de expulsión —dijo Harry.

Draco dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa detrás de ellos. Se apoyó más en Harry. El brazo de Harry se movió automáticamente alrededor de su cintura y tocó la suave tela de la camisa de Draco. Se había quitado el jersey poco después de que se sentaron a comer. Draco levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Los dedos de Harry continuaron frotando suavemente la tela de la camisa de Draco.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante lentamente, con los ojos fijos en los de Harry. Harry contuvo el aliento en su garganta. Su lengua salió disparada para mojar su labio inferior. Draco lo miró. Estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia. Los labios de Harry se estremecieron ante la perspectiva de besar a Draco.

 _¡Ladrar, ladrar!_ Los emocionados ladridos de Hyperion los sobresaltaron a ambos. El Crup estaba de pie ante ellos con una pata arriba en la pierna de Draco. Miró ansiosamente entre Draco y Harry. Compartieron una mirada y se rieron de la interrupción.

—Creo que necesita ir a caminar —dijo Draco, la diversión brillaba a través de su exasperación. Harry suspiró pesadamente y se levantó, estirando una mano para ayudar a Draco a levantarse.

Harry esperó en el pasillo mientras Draco volvía a ponerse el jersey. Hyperion rodeó dos veces los pies de Harry antes de sentarse pacientemente. Harry lo miró.

—Oi, sé un compañero, ¿de acuerdo? Debes ser mi compañero, aquí, no bloquearme cuando estoy a punto de tener suerte —lo reprendió Harry. Hyperion inclinó la cabeza. Su lengua salió de su boca, haciendo que pareciera que el perro le estaba sonriendo—. Ja, ja muy gracioso.

*******

Draco estaba en el Departamento de Aurores el día de la primera prueba de campo de Hyperion con Harry. Estaba allí para instalar perreras mágicamente expandidas dentro de las oficinas del DALM.

Después de que terminó de configurar el espacio final, se sentó en la sala de conferencias vacía de las oficinas del DALM, preocupado por cómo había ido la prueba de Hyperion. Harry le había explicado que era una operación de campo de rutina que no debería tomar más de dos horas en completarse. Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron al reloj en la pared y vieron que había pasado un poco más de dos horas. Empezaba a ponerse ansioso e impaciente.

Draco golpeó sus dedos contra la mesa de madera barata frente a él, mientras continuaba esforzándose. Resopló mientras se frotaba las sienes.  _Deja de ser tan ridículo,_  se reprendió mentalmente. Harry era un profesional, y excelente en su trabajo; tenía años de experiencia en el campo. Hyperion era un Crup muy inteligente, que descendía de la valiosa Athena de Draco. Estaban bien.  _Todo estaría_   _bien_.

El sonido de voces joviales atrajo la atención de Draco. Miró por la puerta y vio a Harry de pie en medio de la oficina con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sus colegas lo golpeaban con fuerza en el hombro y se reían. Hyperion estaba metido bajo el brazo de Harry, su lengua se retorcía mientras jadeaba felizmente.

—¡Fue brillante, simplemente brillante! —exclamó Harry. Miró a Hyperion y le agitó las orejas—. Ese es mi buen chico.

El corazón de Draco dio un gran apretón en su pecho. Caminó hacia el grupo astuto con las manos dobladas detrás de la espalda. Cuando los ojos de Harry cayeron sobre él, se encendieron.

—Así que… fue bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco. Quería preguntarle a Harry por qué la misión había tardado más de lo esperado. Con Hyperion a su lado, debería haberse completado de manera más rápida y eficiente. Harry estaba asintiendo con entusiasmo.

—Sí, se disparó sin problemas. Hyperion fue maravilloso con su rastreo y distinción de olores. Fue capaz de guiarnos fácilmente por el rastro de la firma mágica —le aseguró Harry con una expresión brillante y emocionada—. Él respondió maravillosamente a sus órdenes, fue increíble. Ojalá hubieras estado allí para verlo.

—Me hubiera gustado eso, pero soy considerado un civil —dijo Draco. Harry extendió la mano hacia el brazo de Draco, como si fuera a acariciarlo, y luego abortó el movimiento torpemente. Draco se aclaró la garganta mientras giraba hacia las oficinas en las que había estado trabajando—. Las perreras están todas configuradas para cuando la unidad esté completamente instalada. Se han expandido mágicamente para la comodidad de los Crups, mientras que sus homólogos humanos se están poniendo al día en las tareas más serviles del trabajo de los Aurores.

—Genial —dijo Harry—. Escucha, estaba pensando que esta noche podríamos volver a eso…

—También quería hacerte saber lo bien que lo estás haciendo —interrumpió Draco. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, luego se desviaron hacia un lado para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de Draco. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y él agachó la cabeza, lamiéndose los labios. Draco había notado estas extrañas reacciones varias veces cuando le dijo a Harry que había hecho un buen trabajo. Tenía muchas ganas de explorarlo más—. Ya tienes lo básico, así que puedo mudarme de tu casa. Podemos hacer chequeos semanalmente.

—Semanalmente, espera, ¿qué? —preguntó Harry, volviendo a llamar la atención. Miró a su alrededor para evaluar dónde estaban sus colegas y clavó a Draco con una mirada intensa—. ¿Te vas a mudar?

—Sí, Potter, no era algo permanente —dijo Draco. Harry se veía triste—. Disfruté entrenándote, pero ahora puedes pasar a la fase de mantenimiento. Podré comenzar a entrenar al próximo Auror para la unidad.

—Oh —dijo Harry, sus ojos brillando por un momento. Draco se preguntó si estaba celoso. Se mordió el interior de los labios y trató de controlar los latidos erráticos de su corazón. La idea de que Harry Potter estuviera celoso de  _él_  era ridícula.

—Moveré mis cosas hoy, estaré fuera de tu cabello después de la cena. Ven a verme a la perrera la próxima semana y trae a Hyperion —dijo Draco rápidamente. Una parte tonta e infantil de él quería acercarse y aplastar a Harry en un abrazo. Quería borrar esa mirada desanimada de la cara de Harry. Más que eso, quería acurrucarse con él junto al fuego y besarlo.

Draco no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. En cambio, regresó a Grimmauld Place solo. Bajó su baúl hacia el pasillo y devolvió los libros que había recogido en su silla favorita con respaldo de alas. Lavó y guardó la taza hecha por los niños en la que tomó el té. Encogió su baúl y miró alrededor de la habitación antes de salir al porche. No quería quedarse. Si se demoraba, había una posibilidad de que no se fuera.

Fue asombroso —y ridículo al mismo tiempo— que el vivir con alguien durante un mes podía poner su mundo completamente al revés. Era hora de que volviera a sus rutinas.

*******

Tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente Harry se adaptó a ver a Draco una vez a la semana en lugar de hacerlo a diario. Echaba de menos la presencia de Draco en su casa; se sentía más solitario sin él allí. Cuando regresó a casa de la oficina después de la primera prueba de campo de Hyperion, descubrió que Draco ya se había retirado. Su taza había sido guardada, y su pila de libros había desaparecido. Harry se había dirigido a Hyperion para reconfortarse y estaba agradecido por su lealtad.

Las pruebas de campo con Hyperion continuaron, y todas fueron éxitos maravillosos. Harry pudo llevar a Hyperion con él en más y más casos. Las habilidades de los Crup sólo siguieron creciendo. Una vez, Harry había terminado en un duelo con un sospechoso e Hyperion se había adaptado excelentemente al estrés del fuego de hechizos.

También se había acostumbrado a llevar a su Crup a la perrera de Draco para su registro semanal. Al principio, Harry no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Después de su cita y su casi beso, Harry había pensado que se estaban moviendo hacia algo. Pero luego Draco lo había quitado de encima y le dijo que se estaba moviendo hacia el siguiente Auror. Harry había pasado varias noches oscuras y solitarias pensando que no había sido nada más que una tontería y flirteo para Draco. Su estómago se había atado en nudos cada vez que pensaba en Draco viviendo con cualquiera de los otros Aurores.

Sólo que, cuando Harry había ido a la perrera la semana después de la primera prueba de campo, su visita fue bien. Draco quedó impresionado con el éxito continuo de las pruebas de campo y con las habilidades de mejora de Hyperion. Aún mejor, Draco parecía realmente feliz de ver a Harry. Se habían relajado lo suficiente como para volver a caer en sus bromas normales para la tercera semana.

—Vamos, juega con tus hermanos y hermanas —dijo Harry, dejando que Hyperion perdiera el control después de que hubieran salido de la puerta de la perrera. Hyperion ladró emocionado y se lanzó hacia sus compañeros de camada. Harry saludó a Draco mientras caminaba a un paso más lento. Podía ver desde una distancia que Draco estaba usando el jersey favorito de Harry, el de color canela que hacía que su piel pareciera brillar.

—Hola —llamó Harry cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ser escuchado. Draco le lanzó una sonrisa antes de volver a correr a través de los ejercicios de obediencia.

—Llegas tarde hoy. Hemos empezado sin ti —dijo Draco entre comandos. Harry miró al suelo, el calor inundando sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, llegué tarde a la ducha.

—Esa imaginación hiperactiva tuya, de nuevo, sin duda —dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Harry rió mientras golpeaba sus hombros juntos.

—¡Si hubiera sido eso! No, anoche estuve en el DALM. Ha llegado un nuevo caso —explicó Harry. Un mechón del cabello de Draco se había liberado y soplaba en sus ojos. Harry fue superado por un impulso de apartarlo. Después de un momento, se rindió; tentativamente se estiró y lo metió detrás de la oreja de Draco. Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su rostro.

—Menos mal que el Departamento de Aurores está instalando este lote, entonces. En veinte años harán el trabajo por ti —bromeó Draco, señalando a los Crups.

—Bueno, entonces podré tomar una jubilación anticipada y tener mucho tiempo para esa imaginación, ¿no es así? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara. Draco resopló, y Harry movió sus cejas hacia él—. ¿Dónde te dejará eso? ¿Aún entrenando a los nuevos reclutas, o podrán entrenarse ellos mismos también?

—¿No sería maravilloso? Un equipo completo de Crups autosuficientes y muy inteligentes —dijo Draco, con los ojos brillantes de alegría—. ¿Cuál es el término muggle para eso? ¿Súper Crups?

El estómago de Harry dio un salto mortal. Se apoyó contra Draco por un momento, abrumado por lo atraído que se sentía a este hombre en sólo el transcurso de dos meses. De alguna manera, Draco se había metido en su vida y se abrió camino hacia el corazón de Harry. La mano de Draco se levantó y se apoyó contra su espalda, presionando entre sus omóplatos. Harry volvió la cabeza y frotó su nariz contra el cuello de Draco.

—¿Sales conmigo este fin de semana? ¿Sábado por la noche? —preguntó Draco. Harry asintió, disfrutando la sensación de la suave piel de Draco contra su cara.

*******

Cuando llegó la noche del sábado, Harry se acercó a las coordenadas que Draco le había dado. Llegó a la base de una colina en Wiltshire, cerca de Malfoy Manor. Harry podía ver las luces de la finca en la distancia. A pesar de la calidez del día, un frío otoñal se había desarrollado en el aire. Harry encontró a Draco en la cima de la colina, luciendo aún más sorprendente de lo habitual. Era difícil distinguir su rostro con la tenue luz emitida por la luna.

—No lances un _Lumos_ , tus ojos necesitan estar ajustados a la oscuridad —dijo Draco cuando Harry lo alcanzó. Había colocado una manta y almohadas mullidas en la hierba.

—Bueno, no es esto romántico —dijo Harry a la ligera. Draco agachó la cabeza, y Harry estaba seguro de que si lo iluminaba ahora mismo, las puntas de sus orejas serían rosadas.

—No seas tan presumido, Potter, no te conviene. No tienes la estructura ósea para eso —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras cuando recuperó la compostura—. Tal vez te acabo de traer aquí para un polvo sucio.

—Sin embargo, no parece el tipo de configuración para un polvo sucio —dijo Harry con diversión—. Los polvos no vienen con mantas y almohadas.

Draco agarró su mano y lo tiró sobre la manta. Harry le permitió a Draco arreglar sus extremidades hasta que estuvo satisfecho, antes de acostarse a su lado. Miraron a las estrellas parpadeantes juntos. Un apacible silencio cubría la cima de la colina.

—Solía jugar aquí con el Crup que tenía cuando era niño —dijo Draco en voz baja. Se había acurrucado más cerca del lado de Harry en busca de calor. Harry sonrió, imaginando a Draco en un pequeño traje de marinero con un Crup corriendo delante de él.

—Puedo verlo ahora —dijo Harry. Le describió su imagen mental a Draco y recibió un ligero golpe en el brazo. Harry rió con fuerza, envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco y lo atrajo hacia sí. Rió de nuevo, resoplando, cuando Draco le pellizcó el costado.

—Cállate, idiota —reprendió Draco. Levantó su varita y la hizo girar, murmurando un conjuro en voz baja.

Las constelaciones comenzaron a iluminarse en el cielo. Draco señaló a cada una y las nombró.

»Y mira, esa es la constelación de Draco. Nunca se pone por debajo del horizonte, por lo que podemos verlo todo el año —dijo Draco, señalando un parche brillante de estrellas. Conectó la constelación con otro movimiento de su varita—. Mi madre me enseñó este hechizo cuando era niño; solía encender las estrellas para mí —murmuró, conversando.

Harry se volvió hacia él y estudió su perfil en la penumbra. Se estiró, tirando suavemente de la barbilla de Draco para enfrentarlo. Se inclinó y apretó sus labios suavemente. Sintió en lugar de escuchar la respiración de Draco. Harry rodó de costado, envolviendo a Draco en el hueco de su brazo. Abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, y sus lenguas se deslizaron tan fácilmente como si hubieran estado besándose toda la vida.

Se besaron durante largos minutos, sus manos se desviaron para acariciar suavemente y rozar los rostros, los costados y el cabello del otro. Draco hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta y rodó a Harry sobre su espalda. Se apoyó sobre su codo, quedando arriba de Harry para besarlo a fondo. Besó a Harry hasta que lo tuvo derritiéndose en el suelo.

Harry pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Draco, apretando la parte posterior de su cuello para sostenerlo en una presión más larga de sus labios. Harry chupó el labio inferior de Draco y le mordió las comisuras de la boca. Minutos u horas después, terminaron enredados en la manta. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Sus bocas estaban hinchadas y rojas por los  besos. Harry tocó el labio inferior de Draco con suavidad, temblando cuando Draco presionó un suave beso en la punta de su dedo. Miró asombrado a los ojos de Draco. Harry quería capturar la sonrisa que Draco le brindaba y mantenerla en su corazón para siempre.

—¿No deberías estar volviendo con el perro? —Draco sugirió sin aliento. Harry resopló y puso a Draco de espaldas, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—Estoy seguro de que el perro estará bien —dijo Harry.

Robó más besos, arrastrándolos por la mandíbula de Draco y por su cuello; se sintió ebrio por la risa sin aliento y suspiros que Draco hizo.

*******

Draco tuvo que preguntarse si realmente era prudente que se involucrara con Harry mientras aún estaba entrenando a los Crups para el Ministerio. Casi le había enviado notas por lechuza a Harry en tres ocasiones distintas para explicar porqué no era un buen momento, pero cada vez que recordaba la forma en que Harry había asistido al entrenamiento y cómo se había unido a Hyperion, su corazón se hinchaba con sentimientos a los que no quería ponerle un nombre todavía. El alcance de sus sentimientos por Harry lo excitaba e intimidaba a la vez.

Draco se encontraba pasando más y más tiempo en Grimmauld Place con Harry e Hyperion. Se sentía como si por primera vez en sus muchos años de conocer a Harry Potter, finalmente lo _conociera_. Hablaron, incluso sobre los temas difíciles de su pasado. Al principio, las conversaciones habían sido forzadas y casi imposibles de manejar, pero gradualmente habían aprendido a ser abiertos entre ellos.

Hicieron una nueva rutina en la que Draco pasaba a tomar el té de la tarde y, por lo general, terminaba quedándose a cenar. Con el pasar de los días, más se acercaban y Draco no estaba seguro de si tendría la fuerza para salir alguna vez. No estaba seguro de haber querido alguna vez premiarse con la compañía de Harry.

Un mes después de su nueva rutina, Harry le había preparado la cena en una noche de miércoles normal. No había sido gourmet en ningún sentido —a lo que Draco estaba acostumbrado—, pero había sido agradable sentarse y beber vino mientras observaba a Harry cocinar. Ninguno de sus novios anteriores había cocinado para él. La palabra se pegó como la savia en la cabeza de Draco.  _Novio_. No había estado preparado para examinar lo que estaban haciendo antes, pero en algún lugar a lo largo del tiempo juntos había permitido que su mente se deslizara naturalmente de tener citas casuales y algunos besuqueos, a ser novios. Dejó su copa de vino y miró alrededor de la habitación, como si lo estuviera viendo bajo una nueva luz.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Harry. Estaba retirando sus platos y tenía un paño de cocina sobre su hombro. El deseo se enroscó en el estómago de Draco al verlo. Ni siquiera era una imagen erótica, pero hacía que su sangre corriera por sus venas.

—Perfectamente bien —dijo Draco. Se puso de pie y enganchó la toalla del hombro de Harry—. Creo que te has ganado una recompensa por hacerme la cena.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa fácil. Draco azotó la toalla en el culo de Harry.

—¡Muy bien, muévete! —ordenó Draco. Harry bufó y le lanzó a Draco una mirada por encima del hombro—. Vamos arriba, para que el perro no nos moleste.

Los ojos de Harry se calentaron y se lamió los labios. Estaban uno sobre el otro en un instante, probando el vino en las lenguas del otro mientras tropezaban torpemente por la escalera hacia el dormitorio. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Harry arrojó a Draco sobre la cama. Miró a Harry a través del cabello que había caído en sus ojos.

—Auror bruto —murmuró Draco con una profunda risa. Harry sonrió abiertamente y levantó el jersey de Draco para revelar su estómago. Se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó besos juguetones y caricias por toda la piel de Draco, hasta que estuvo jadeando y arqueándose a los toques de Harry. Jadeó cuando Harry le mordió el pezón y raspó sus contundentes uñas en el costado de Draco.

Se tomaron su tiempo para despojarse de sus ropas: pantalones, calzoncillos y camisetas fueron tiradas al suelo. Se deslizaron y mecieron en su acalorada piel mientras se devoraban con besos desesperados.

—Te necesito —respiró Harry en la boca de Draco, y él asintió, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para responderle. Harry se dio vuelta y Draco aplastó la dura línea de su polla contra el musculoso culo de Harry.

—Oh, Salazar —gimió Draco. Harry golpeó contra él las caderas en respuesta, inclinándose para tocar un cajón en su mesa auxiliar. Recuperó una botella de lubricante y se la arrojó ciegamente a Draco.

Draco agarró la pequeña botella mientras presionaba besos húmedos y con la boca abierta en la línea de la columna vertebral de Harry. Cuando alcanzó el culo de Harry, no pudo separarse de su piel, así que mordió una de sus mejillas. Harry gritó de placer, arqueándose contra él. La sangre corría, resonando en las orejas de Draco mientras vertía lubricante en sus dedos.

Draco se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo. Un curioso _yip_ sonó desde algún lugar de la habitación, pero no tomó importancia hasta el segundo _yip_ y el sonido de las uñas contra el suelo. Había una nariz fría y húmeda presionada contra su tobillo, haciéndole saltar.

—Mierda, joder —dijo Draco mientras se daba la vuelta. Hyperion había saltado sobre la cama. Draco no podía recordar si habían recordado cerrar su jaula en su apresuramiento inducido por la lujuria hacia el dormitorio—. Hyperion —dijo Draco rotundamente.

Harry se apoyó en los codos y miró por encima del hombro, todavía jadeando. Draco entrecerró los ojos mientras deslizaba su mirada hacia Harry. Los dedos de Draco seguían goteando lubricante.

—¿Lo has estado manteniendo en su jaula en la noche? Incluso si nos olvidamos de cerrar la puerta con llave, debería quedarse allí. No lo has dejado subirse en la cama, ¿verdad? —preguntó en rápida sucesión. Harry parecía dispuesto a negar las acusaciones de Draco hasta que Draco le dirigió una mirada aguda.

—Está bien, está bien- ¡fue una vez! Tuve una pesadilla y él entró cuando me escuchó —admitió Harry.

—¿Por qué no estaba en su jaula? —preguntó Draco mientras se limpiaba los dedos en la pierna de Harry con una mueca.

—Él- yo no quería dejarlo en ella. ¡Lo sé, lo sé! —exclamó Harry antes de que Draco pudiera interrumpirlo. Se dio la vuelta y se incorporó—. No quería que él tuviera que dormir tan apretado como yo cuando era niño, en el armario en el que mis parientes muggles me mantenían.

Draco se quedó atónito en el silencio. —Está bien —dijo finalmente.

Eso no había aparecido en sus conversaciones, al menos, no en detalle explícito. Todo lo que Harry le había dicho era que a sus parientes muggles no les gustaba mucho.

»Está bien —repitió—. Sin embargo, estará bien durmiendo en la caja. Lo prometo, es como una guarida para ellos. No se siente como una jaula, o como si estuvieran encerrados. Te lo expliqué durante la primera semana, ¿recuerdas? —su garganta se había secado al forzar las palabras—. Hyperion, ve y acuéstate. Caja.

Hyperion dio una última inhalación húmeda a cada una de sus piernas antes de saltar de la cama y salir de la habitación. Draco se inclinó para levantar su varita y levantó una barrera en la puerta.

Presionó besos ligeros en todo el cuerpo de Harry y lo sostuvo hasta que se durmieron juntos, todavía desnudos.

*******

Draco se despertó lentamente al sentir besos húmedos contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Estuvo desorientado por un momento, pensando que el perro había vuelto a entrar en la habitación. Luego la mano de Harry rozó ligeramente su pecho desnudo, y su erección matutina se sacudió insistentemente contra el culo de Draco. Se estiró, arqueando el cuerpo contra Harry. Harry zumbó apreciativamente y rodeó su brazo con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Draco mientras mordía a un lado del cuello de Draco que se estremeció cuando la lengua de Harry se burló de la oreja.

—Buenos días —dijo Harry con una voz profunda y ronca que fue directamente a la polla de Draco. Las caderas de Harry no habían detenido su ritmo lento y oscilante. Su gruesa polla estaba anidada en el pliegue del culo de Draco. Cuando los labios de Harry llegaron a la parte posterior del cuello de Draco, él arrastró los dientes por un lugar particularmente sensible antes de succionar lo que seguramente sería un impresionante moretón en su piel. Draco se estremeció de placer ante la sensación, su aliento lo dejó exhausto y tembloroso.

—¿Te importaría continuar donde lo dejamos anoche? —preguntó Draco. Su voz era aguda y sensual. Harry ronroneó en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Esa es la idea —murmuró en la piel caliente de Draco. Draco se giró en sus brazos para capturar los labios de Harry en un beso abrasador. Sus lenguas se deslizaron juntas mientras exploraban la boca del otro. Las manos de Draco se deslizaron por la espalda de Harry y sus dedos vagaron en la grieta de su culo. Harry le chupó la lengua de una manera tentadora que hizo que Draco moviera las caderas hacia delante y juntara sus ingles.

Draco empujó a Harry sobre su espalda y se deslizó por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en el camino para dejar un rastro de besos en la piel enrojecida de Harry. Pasó por alto la polla de Harry —que estaba orgullosa y sobresaliendo hacia el techo—, para seguir besando cada centímetro de él. Cuando mordió el interior del muslo de Harry, la mano del pelinegro se disparó al cabello de Draco.

—No seas bromista —dijo Harry a la ligera, haciendo un sonido de satisfacción cuando los dedos de Draco acariciaron la piel detrás de las bolas de Harry. Sus dedos se volvieron más audaces mientras exploraba más atrás, encontrando el agujero arrugado de Harry. Extendió las piernas de Harry y dibujó con el dedo un círculo lento a lo largo del borde. Levantó la vista y vio a Harry sonriendo ampliamente al techo. Draco sonrió mientras se movía hacia adelante para tragar rápidamente el pene de Harry, encerrándolo en el húmedo calor de su boca.

Draco estaba satisfecho de escuchar el gemido de placer sorprendido del auror. Continuó acariciando el agujero rosado, buscando relajar el músculo apretado con el movimiento de su dedo mientras su boca trabajaba con la palpitante polla de Harry. La lengua de Draco se movió y se enroscó alrededor de la polla erecta, mapeando de la misma manera que lo había hecho con la boca de Harry. Harry se levantó, su polla deslizándose más allá de los labios de Draco.

—Oh dios, sí —balbuceó Harry—-. ¡Justo así!

Draco metió la lengua en la hendidura de la polla de Harry y la succionó de nuevo. Las caderas de Harry se movieron lentamente para igualar el balanceo del rubio. Draco se detuvo por un momento para encontrar la botella de lubricante, humedeciéndose los dedos, antes de respirar profundamente y llenar su boca con la gruesa polla de Harry hasta que le tocó la garganta. Al mismo tiempo, frotó su dedo aceitado contra el agujero de Harry y lo presionó dolorosamente lento.

—Cristo, Draco, ¡tu boca! ¡Tan bueno! —gritó Harry. Draco apretó el culo de Harry, indicándole que empujara. Harry arqueó sus caderas hacia arriba, su mano aún enterrada en el cabello de Draco. Draco movió su dedo hacia adentro y hacia afuera con un ritmo constante hasta que pudo agregar un segundo. Curvó los dedos y Harry gimió mientras le frotaba la próstata. Draco se echó hacia atrás para mover la cabeza mientras masajeaba los dedos contra el capullo de nervios hasta que logró volver loco a Harry. Gimió continuamente, sus caderas golpeando la boca de Draco y presionando contra la mano en su interior. Draco tarareó de placer alrededor de la polla de Harry cuando su culo se apretó alrededor de sus dedos, introduciéndolos más.

Draco se apartó de la polla de Harry cuando sintió que estaba cerca de caer sobre el borde. Harry lanzó un grito ahogado de frustración en protesta.

—Quiero probarlo todo —dijo Draco apresuradamente. Abrió más las piernas de Harry y lo puso en exhibición. Draco se mordió el labio mientras se tomaba un momento para admirar la vista.

—¿Qué estás ...? —Harry comenzó a preguntar con voz ronca, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la lengua de Draco lamió apresuradamente sobre el agujero de Harry—. _Oh,_   _oh mierda_ …

Harry se derritió de nuevo en sus almohadas, sus caderas ondularon lentamente para presionar su culo contra la cara de Draco. Draco cerró sus labios sobre el agujero húmedo de Harry en un beso demandante y descuidado. Giró su lengua en un círculo alrededor del borde. No podía obtener suficiente; necesitaba todo de Harry.

—Eres como un Crup con un hueso —bromeó Harry sin aliento cuando Draco pasó la lengua por el apretado anillo de músculos. Draco amasó el culo de Harry con sus dedos, manteniendo sus mejillas abiertas. Liberó su lengua y lamió la arrugada piel de nuevo, antes de meter su lengua de nuevo con empujones insistentes—. Ah, joder… sin embargo —jadeó—, no me quejo.

Deslizó un dedo junto a su lengua. Los sonidos que Harry estaba haciendo tenían la polla de Draco palpitando fuertemente entre sus piernas, goteando presemen contra su muslo.

—Draco, Draco —masculló Harry en tono salvaje, como un animal cazado. Era música para los oídos de Draco, escuchándolo caer—. Es demasiado, necesito que me folles. ¡Ven aquí y fóllame contra el colchón!

Draco presionó su lengua aún más, hasta donde pudo ir, antes de finalmente alejarse. Presionó un último beso casto en el anillo suelto del culo de Harry antes de sentarse.

—Estás hermoso así, listo y húmedo para mí —dijo Draco. Y Harry lo estaba; completamente abierto para Draco. Tragó saliva—. Voy a follarte hasta que te olvides de que alguien estuvo allí antes que yo.

—Sí, por favor —dijo Harry mientras Draco vertía más lubricante en sus manos. Harry se apoyó en los codos y se estiró para ayudar a Draco a engrasar su polla. Draco pasó unos momentos empujando en el puño de Harry, sus dedos acariciando la muñeca del auror.

Se alineó, frotando la resbaladiza cabeza de su polla contra la entrada de Harry hasta que Harry gruñó con impaciencia. Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Draco y lo empujó hacia adelante con los talones contra el culo del rubio. Draco cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando penetró a Harry, momentáneamente abrumado por el fuerte calor. Harry hizo un sonido de alivio, triunfante.

Draco avanzó lentamente, saboreando cada deslizamiento de su polla hasta que estuvo completamente sentado con sus bolas presionadas contra el culo de Harry. Después de un largo minuto, Harry asintió con la cabeza a Draco. Sacó casi todo el camino y empujó hacia adentro con un largo empuje.

Draco trabajó a un ritmo lento, inclinándose para presionar un beso en el cuello de Harry. Las caderas de Harry lo encontraron en cada empuje.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Has sido tan bueno para mí, Harry —Draco murmuró contra su cuello mientras empujaba superficialmente. Se echó hacia atrás y observó que los párpados de Harry revoloteaban—. ¿Te gusta eso? ¿te gusta cuando te digo que buen chico eres?

La espalda de Harry se arqueó, su cuello era una columna tentadora que pedía a Draco que dejara un moretón a juego como el que Harry había dejado en su propio cuello.

»Te sientes increíble, estás tan apretado y tu trasero está chupando mi polla —dijo Draco sin aliento.

— _Godric,_   _sí_  —dijo Harry. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y besó a Draco desesperadamente. Cuando se retiró, se lamió el labio inferior y lo miró con ojos encapuchados—. Ahora fóllame como lo dices, en serio.

Una sonrisa salvaje se extendió por el rostro de Draco. Levantó una de las piernas de Harry sobre su hombro y le agarró el muslo. Draco movió sus caderas hacia adelante a un ritmo de castigo, inclinándose para golpear la próstata de Harry. Harry estaba apoyado con una mano contra la cabecera y la otra agarrando las sábanas. Estaba balbuceando y gimiendo, exhalando un flujo continuo de « _tan bueno, sí, no te detengas, justo allí_ ».

Un incesante ladrido finalmente cortó la neblina inducida por la lujuria de Draco y los desesperados sonidos de placer de Harry. Compartieron una mirada de exasperación. Draco miró por encima del hombro y vio a Hyperion tratando desesperadamente de atravesar la barrera mágica que había colocado en la puerta la noche anterior. Al parecer, el Crup había confundido los sonidos del sexo ruidoso y entusiasta con los mortales, y había venido a atacar y rescatar a Harry.

Harry se echó a reír antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera imaginar una respuesta, su cerebro aún intentaba lentamente procesar la escena mientras que toda la sangre en su cuerpo parecía estar en su polla.

—¿Me diste un perro con tanto complejo de salvador como el que tengo? —preguntó Harry entre carcajadas. Estaba jadeando y sonriendo, su piel aún brillaba por el esfuerzo de su acoplamiento. El corazón de Draco revoloteaba en su pecho, y no tenía nada que ver con la falta de aliento que tenía por el maldito Harry.

—Merlín nos ayude a todos si ese es el caso —dijo Draco, sus labios temblando. Harry resopló, y Draco no pudo contener su propia risa por más tiempo mientras los fieros ladridos de Hyperion se convirtieron en desesperados quejidos. Se derrumbaron juntos en su ataque de risa.

—Hyperion, baja las escaleras y espera —ordenó Harry cuando volvió a recuperar el aliento. El perro se levantó de un salto, ansioso por obedecer las órdenes de Harry, y se fue corriendo. Draco pudo escuchar el  _chasquido_  de sus uñas contra el piso de madera, desapareciendo gradualmente a medida que el Crup corría por el pasillo.

Harry levantó una mano y la agitó perezosamente, usando magia sin varita para cerrar la puerta. Draco se mordió el labio mientras su polla mostraba una ansiosa contracción ante la poderosa demostración.

—Eso es bastante atractivo —murmuró, inclinándose para frotar su nariz a lo largo del cuello de Harry.

—¿Mm?

—Magia sin varita. No sabía que pudieras hacer eso —dijo Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿No estábamos ocupados haciendo algo, antes de ser interrumpidos por un necesitado y preocupado Crup? —dijo Harry, rodando sus caderas y apretando su trasero alrededor de la polla de Draco. Draco se mordió el labio, sus caderas saltaron por voluntad propia—. ¿Algo sobre hacerme olvidar con quien he estado antes que tú?

Harry le guiñó un ojo y logró voltear a Draco sobre su espalda sin desalojarlo de su interior. Sin perder un segundo, Harry se levantó y se dejó caer de nuevo, empalándose con la polla de Draco. El gruñido estrangulado de Draco quedó atrapado en su garganta. Sus manos se levantaron para agarrar las caderas de Harry. Harry atrapó las muñecas de Draco y las sujetó a la cama mientras rodaba sus caderas en broma, utilizando su agarre para equilibrarse.

—¿Estás siendo travieso ahora? —Draco preguntó con voz ronca. Harry le dio un guiño descarado—. Los niños traviesos no son recompensados —reprendió Draco. El culo de Harry se apretó fuertemente alrededor de su polla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Malfoy? ¿Atarme? ¿ _Golpearme_ _?_ —Harry dijo engreídamente. Draco tenía en mente  hacer precisamente eso. Se imaginó a Harry con sus muñecas atadas y el culo enrojecido con marcas rojas infligidas por su mano.

— _Oh_  ,  _Merlín_  —gimió, colocando sus pies debajo de él, levantando sus caderas para encontrarse con las de Harry. Harry jadeó bruscamente y aplastó su trasero contra la polla de Draco—. Muy bien, puedes ser mi muerte, Potter.

—Tócame —Harry jadeó. Harry soltó una de las muñecas de Draco, y Draco le acarició la polla con firmeza. Harry murmuró algo en voz baja, luego la mano de Draco estaba cubierta de aceite.

—¿Acabas de…? —Draco comenzó a preguntar, pero Harry estaba jurando y follándose a sí mismo en serio, llenándose con el pinchazo de Draco—. Joder, eso es tan caliente. Te ves tan bien. Sigue así, Harry. Jódete con mi polla. Te voy a llenar y quiero verte venir por encima de mí.

Harry lo miró de reojo mientras sus caderas se movían. Ambos estaban sudando y jadeando. El placer crecía rápidamente; Draco no iba a durar mucho más. Su puño voló sobre el pinchazo de Harry, apretándolo.

—Justo allí —exhaló Harry desesperadamente. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y su boca se abrió en un silencioso grito de placer.

—Vente por mí, Harry —suspiró Draco.

Draco golpeó contra él, sus bolas se apretaron mientras su orgasmo lo golpeaba. Maldijo mientras su liberación brotaba en chorros palpitantes. Estaba volando cuando notó que el culo de Harry se apretaba a su alrededor como un vicio y forzó la apertura de sus ojos. Harry era todo un espectáculo cuando llegaba; todo su cuerpo se arqueó cuando su polla se contrajo. Llegó con cuerdas de fluidos de color perla que cubrieron el pecho de Draco y aterrizaron hasta su barbilla. Draco se lo limpió, chupándose el dedo con la boca.

Harry se derrumbó contra su pecho, sin preocuparse en absoluto de mancharse entre sus cuerpos. Ambos estaban jadeando, agotados.

—Bueno —dijo Draco aturdido, girando su rostro para besar a Harry en cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar—. Eso fue…

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Harry mientras recuperaba el aliento. Harry se deslizó fuera de Draco, causando que la suave polla de Draco se deslizase libremente. Los dedos de Draco se arrastraron sobre la piel enrojecida de Harry. No podía soportar separarse del culo de Harry todavía. Bajó las yemas de sus dedos contra el borde de Harry y sonrió mientras deslizaba dos dedos en el agujero aflojado. Harry zumbó y se meció lentamente en sus dedos. Draco sintió que su propia liberación cubría sus dedos; le hizo morderse el labio.

Tocó a Harry hasta que se estremeció, luego deslizó suavemente sus dedos. —Lo siento, eres irresistible.

Harry le dio un beso en el hombro y luego se apoyó sobre su codo. —¿Ducha y luego desayuno?

Draco asintió, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de Harry. —Y luego me vas a chupar la polla y follarme en el jardín.

Harry se estremeció, mordisqueando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Draco hasta que llegó a sus labios. Compartieron un beso perezoso.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y supongo que necesitarás encantamiento de calentamiento para tu trasero perpetuamente congelado?

Draco murmuró de acuerdo. —Sí por favor. Aprecio cuando haces lo que te digo —dijo Draco, disfrutando del rubor que se deslizaba por las mejillas de Harry.

—Hago lo que demandas, mejor dicho —bromeó Harry.

—Eso también —dijo Draco, divertido.

Un lamentable sollozo les robó la atención cuando se levantaron para dirigirse a la ducha. Harry agitó la mano y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Hyperion sentado con una pata presionada contra la barrera mágica. Draco resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo digo por no dejar que el perro entre en la cama, Potter —-dijo Draco.

*******

**8 meses después**

Harry estaba parado en la plataforma elevada con su atuendo de Auror, con Hyperion sentado lealmente a su lado. Estaba flanqueado por otras nueve asociaciones de Auror y Crup con las que Draco había trabajado a lo largo del año para completar su entrenamiento y pruebas. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo para instalar oficialmente la Unidad Auror K9 y agradecer a Draco por su servicio al Ministerio.

Hermione había dado un discurso sobre el paso positivo que el Ministerio estaba tomando, hacia un sistema de justicia justo y eficiente, al mismo tiempo que mejoraba las relaciones entre las criaturas mágicas y los magos.

Kingsley llamó a cada uno de los Aurores y sus Crups por su nombre, deteniéndose después de cada asociación para permitir que la audiencia aplaudiera. Las cámaras parpadearon intermitentemente.

—Auror Harry James Potter, y su compañero Crup, Hyperion —dijo Kingsley, su voz amplificada mágicamente haciendo eco en la habitación. Harry chasqueó los dedos e Hyperion se levantó. Harry le hizo una seña con un silencioso gesto con la mano. Avanzaron juntos, ahora totalmente unidos y sincronizados entre sí. Harry había estado tan impresionado con Hyperion y como su vínculo se había fortalecido a lo largo del año. Ni siquiera necesitaba mandarlo verbalmente; su Crup anticipaba lo que Harry ordenaría antes de que pudiera terminar de pensarlo.

—Agradecemos a estos Aurores por el tiempo y la dedicación que han puesto en la parte superior de sus casos regulares durante el último año. Incorporaron a la perfección a sus compañeros Crup en sus rutinas y les dieron la bienvenida en sus hogares. El Ministerio espera que esta Unidad continúe creciendo dentro del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y siga siendo un éxito rotundo. Únanse a mí para celebrar la inducción oficial de la Unidad Auror K9 del Ministerio de Magia —dijo Kingsley con orgullo. Aplausos y vítores siguieron sus palabras.

Harry miró hacia un lado de la plataforma, sonriéndole a Draco. Hoy había dejado de lado los jumpers Muggle que Harry amaba tanto a favor de las túnicas de vestir. Harry todavía pensaba que se veía increíblemente guapo. Draco estaba aplaudiendo junto con el resto de la multitud, sus ojos clavados en Harry. Parecía tan orgulloso. Hizo que Harry se estremeciera sólo de pensar en las palabras de elogio que Draco podría susurrar en su oído si estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Ante el gesto de Kingsley, los Aurores regresaron a la fila con sus perros de servicio.

»Y ahora, me gustaría llamar al hombre que ayudó a hacer todo esto posible. Es un reconocido entrenador de Crup, y el Ministerio no podría estar más satisfecho con los resultados. Por favor, únanse a mí para darle la bienvenida a Draco Malfoy al escenario —anunció Kingsley. Draco inclinó la cabeza y dio un paso elegante sobre la plataforma. Kingsley le estrechó la mano y retrocedió para aplaudir. Harry aplaudía tan fuerte que sus palmas empezaban a picar—. Por su servicio para llevar al Ministerio hacia un futuro mejor, le otorgamos esta placa de agradecimiento. También nos gustaría otorgarle una Orden de Merlín, Tercera Clase, por su contribución a la sociedad.

Draco se quedó con el pecho hinchado, la barbilla inclinada con orgullo mientras Kingsley sujetaba la cinta blanca y la medalla de oro a su túnica de vestir, luego inclinó la cabeza y estrechó la mano del Ministro de nuevo. Se desvió hacia el lado del escenario, cerca de donde estaba Harry. Compartieron una mirada que hablaba de _mucho_. Harry extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos cuando salieron de la plataforma al final del discurso de Kingsley.

Mientras se mezclaban con los asistentes, se miraron varias veces y se lanzaron sonrisas secretas.

Cuando el evento comenzó a calmarse, Harry tiró de Draco para que pudiera inclinarse, sus labios rozaron la concha de la oreja de Draco. —Estoy tan orgulloso de ti —murmuró.

—También te amo —dijo Draco con una sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse en la sonrisa completa que Harry amaba.

—¿Listo para ir a casa? —preguntó Harry. Hyperion se retorció en los brazos de Harry, inquietándose—. Está listo para correr. Hay mucho menos entusiasmo para él en una ceremonia de entrega de premios que en el campo.

—Mm, y sabemos cuánto aman los dos la emoción —dijo Draco coquetamente. Su mano se levantó para rozar los omóplatos de Harry.

—Nos has entrenado a los dos para ser criaturas de hábito —dijo Harry, apretando la mano de Draco que aún sostenía.

—Lo hice. Y ustedes son tan  _buenos muchachos_ , ¿verdad? Me gusta mucho cuando te portas bien conmigo —dijo Draco con una mirada cariñosa y sabia. Harry se mordió el labio. Tiró de la mano de Draco, llevándolo a través de la multitud hacia el Floo.

Regresaron a su nuevo hogar, una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de Londres, donde Draco había construido nuevas perreras en los terrenos. Dejaron que Hyperion corriera con los otros Crups en el gran campo detrás de la casa y Draco atrapó la mano de Harry, rozando sus dedos contra la muñeca de Harry.

Sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras, juntaron sus los labios y las caderas en contacto directo.

**El fin**

* * *

 

 [1] _Criadero,_ lugar destinado para la cría de animales.  


[2] Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

[3] En la Guerra de los Cien Años, la librada entre Francia e Inglaterra, entre el siglo XIV y XV, los ingleses parten con cierta ventaja gracias a la destreza de sus arqueros. Los franceses, por su parte, por su parte, los hombres enemigos,  **los dedos índice y el corazón en todo el inglés**  que capturan, los dedos para disparar las flechas. El desafío de los arqueros ingleses, que no eran capturados, **ni los dos dedos ni los franceses** , ni el desafío, ni los enemigos, ni los ojos ni los  **ojos** _. Mirad mis dedos, aún no puedo matar con ellos_ ".

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando leí esta historia por primera vez me enamoré totalmente de Hyperion y de Draco rodeado de pequeños y juguetones cachorros que harían hasta lo imposible por recibir caricias del aristocrático y snob rubio jaja.
> 
> Tardé mucho tiempo en animarme a traducirlo pues en ese entonces no sentía que conociera tanto del idioma del fic y del nuestro como lo hago ahora. 
> 
> Este es un pequeño (muy, muuuuy atrasado) regalo de San Valentín para las preciosas chicas del grupo Wizarding Shippers en Facebook. 
> 
> Sepan queridas, que aunque he estado desaparecida, siempre hay algo que me recuerda lo mucho que las quiero y las extraño <3 
> 
> Por favor, no me olviden jaja :c


End file.
